Jouer avec le Feu
by Zeelda
Summary: Roy/Ed *Nord d'Armestris,Ed se retrouve en mission avec Mustang. Peut-être que certaines choses pourraient changer. A la guerre, tous les coups sont permis...
1. Chapter 1

**Central.**

Edward Elric était allongé dans le canapé de ses appartements à Central City, son frère Al dans la pièce à côté …

L'atmosphère de la pièce était calme, tout était tranquille. Il venait d'achever une mission assez longue, et il avait espéré prendre un peu de repos, c'était sans compter sur l'armée.

Personne à cet instant n'aurait pu imaginer que la situation et cette atmosphère inhabituellement aussi calme allait vite dégénérer …

Lorsque le téléphone sonna.

--

Al décrocha la combiné, il entama une conversation avec l'interlocuteur, mais et au bout d'un moment, il entra dans la pièce où le FullMetal était si paresseusement « avachi ».

**« - Ed. ED ! C'est pour toi, **déclara le plus jeune des Elric , un ton faussement enjoué qui parvint aux oreilles du Fullmetal.

**- Hum… quoi, ? **déclara (avec difficultés), Edward.

**- Le Colonel ! Dépêche toi, il a pas l'air de bonne humeur.**

**- Fais chier, toujours là pour me pourrir la vie celui là ! **s'emporta celui-ci.

****

- Ed !

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'y vais, j'y vais ! »

Ed alla donc prendre le combiné et la conversation pu enfin démarrer.

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? **déclara le blond, également d'humeur massacrante.

**- Oh, bonjour à toi aussi Fullmetal, bon j'ai une mission pour toi :**

**Nous partons demain à la première heure dans le Nord d'Armestris. Nous devons nous tenir prêts rapidement, l'armée a besoin de deux alchimistes sur le terrain. Nous seront quatre à partir, car le généralissime ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur nous, est-ce bien clair ? **lui expliqua le brun, avec calme.

**- En quoi consiste notre mission, exactement ? **demanda le plus jeune.

**- Nous allons surveiller, un lieu, où des activités illégales se trament, étant donné qu'il s'agit de mercenaires, non à la solde de l'armée, la hiérarchie a préféré envoyer deux alchimistes d'état, donc toi et moi. Il est probable que nous n'intervenions pas au départ, et même que les activités illicites n'aient plus court, mais il est de notre devoir de nous en assurer. Au fait, le train est à six heures du matin.**

**Des questions Fullmetal ? **lui demanda le Colonel, avec visiblement un ton assez pressé.

Ed soupira ouvertement mais finir par dire :

****

- Nan, pas pour le moment, mais je …

**- Ah,**_le _coupa le Flame**_, _j'allais oublier le plus important ! Ton frère ne peut pas venir avec nous. Il serait dangereux pour lui de s'y rendre, au cas où son « problème corporel » serait détecté, et, **ajouta-t-il, à voix très basse,** nous savons ce qu'il en est pour la transmutation, Fullmetal, **…lui rappela le « pyromane ».

Au cas où la conversation serait sous écoute, il avait préféré ne pas en dire trop, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons concernant les deux frères, mais il est vrai que le mot transmutation, pouvait être prononcé, lorsque deux alchimistes, étaient en liaison, donc pas de doutes à avoir.

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Attendez je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Colonel s'il vous plaît ! Même vous, vous pourriez comprendre ! **s'énerva l'alchimiste d'acier.

****

- J'ai dit NON ! Fullmetal, cesse de discuter mes ordres ! Alors tu te magnes de préparer tes affaires, emmène des affaires chaudes, parce qu'il y a de la neige là bas, en ce moment, et

… à demain… »

Ed entendit un clic, et revint dans la cuisine, la mine à la fois déconfite et décomposée et expliqua à son frère la situation et maudit d'avance la journée du lendemain, où il devrait « se taper », son supérieur pendant il ne savait pas encore combien de temps, rien que cette nouvelle, et il sentait que la mission allait très vite se dégrader …

Et, pour envenimer le tout, de la neige ! « Il avait encore tiré le gros lot », s'avoua le Fullmetal.

Evidemment, son frère avait été déçu, mais il n'avait pas fait de crise, à quoi bon ? Lorsque le clairon sonne, Edward se retrouvait encore et toujours à la botte des militaires en tant que « chien de l'armée ». Mais Ed se disait, que peut-être cette soudaine séparation aurait des bons côté, encore fallait-il trouver lesquels…

**--**

**Gare de Central City**

Il était 5h30 du matin, à Central, la mauvaise humeur rendant le visage de Ed, légèrement nerveux, souvent signe chez lui, qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger dans des moments comme ça.

Mais Roy Mustang n'était pas n'importe qui.

**« - Fullmetal ! Souris donc un peu, je ne vais pas te supporter longtemps, comme ça.**

**Est-ce bien clair ? **déclara l'Alchimiste de Flammes, pas très matinal.

Comme pour illustrer la situation, il crispa son gant droit comme ci, ça le démangeait…

Il le regarda, Ed se sentit un peu stupide, sa fierté était de ne pas sourire, mais d'un sens, tirer une tête d'enterrement pendant plusieurs jours, pouvait demander un effort surhumain, et il ne le ferait pas, il ne se fatiguerait pas pour ce type.

**- Ouais, si ça vous fait plaisir, **ajouta Ed, à voix basse, **y'aura qui d'autre avec nous ? **ajouta-t-il, d'un air calme, mais avec un ton qui laissait clairement sous entendre qu'une réponse à sa question était attendue, et rapidement.

**- Eh bien, on sera avec Hugues, et Havoc, **rétorqua Mustang, visiblement nerveux, presque gêné.

**- Oui mais pourquoi je dois me taper, …vous ? **hésita, mais déclara finalement Ed, mais il n'espérait pas vraiment de réponse à sa question. En se disant également qu'il, car c'était le cas de le dire, « jouait avec le Feu ».

****

- Tais toi Fullmetal, on y va. »

Il entrèrent dans le train, qui venait d'arriver à quai, et ils s'installèrent dans un coin, sans dire mots mais où ils furent bientôt rejoints par un Hugues déchaîné et un Havoc soucieux.

Ils discutèrent longuement et Ed, lui, resté en dehors de la conversation, sombrait dans ses pensées.

Ed fut un peu soulagé de savoir que Hugues venait avec eux, il ne savait pas encore quoi penser de la compagnie d'Havoc, trop peu de temps passé à ses côtés ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une idée sur la question.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Nord quelques jours plus tard, le paysage était magnifique mais il n'arrivait pas à redonner son humeur à Ed, pensant à son cadet qu'il avait un peu abandonné à Central. Et puis le Colonel allait encore en rajouter une couche.

Il détestait vraiment ce type, il lui était antipathique, mais totalement.

Ils durent se répartir pour les chambres, et Hugues s'était mit avec Mustang, laissant Ed avec Havoc.

Il y a bien longtemps qu'Ed était un adulte, en excluant l'apparence, mais la simple présence du Colonel suffisait aux envies de meurtre et aux tentations qui lui donnait mentalement un aspect moins mûr, mais il avait décidé qu'il ferait des efforts, simplement pour que la mission se déroule plus rapidement, et qu'il puisse revoir le sourire, de son frère, lorsqu'il le reverrait à nouveau à la gare.

--

**Nord d'Armestris**

Il arrivèrent à côté d'un village appelé Sinabe, et ils devaient passer leurs nuits dans un chalet, pendant toute la durée de leur mission. Ce chalet était composé d'une salle servant de cuisine, deux chambres de deux lits et un endroit qui pouvait servir de salle de bain, mais ça leur était suffisant.

La journée du lendemain se passait normalement, ils avaient tous accompli leur travail à la fin de la journée et ils étaient maintenant emmitouflés dans des canadiennes et autre manteaux. Rien ne s'était passé de spécial, dans la journée, mais ils étaient frigorifiés. Mustang, avait claqué des doigts, pour pouvoir les réchauffer, allumant les bûches de la cheminée.

A l'intérieur, ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, au milieu de « l'habitation ».

Hugues fit passer une bouteille de Vodka, destinée à réchauffer un peu la compagnie qui faiblissait à vue d'œil.

Lorsque se fut le tour d'Ed, le Colonel lui arracha des mains, en déclarant qu'il était à la fois trop jeune et trop _petit_ pour ce genre de boisson.

Mais le Fullmetal ne se dégonfla pas et lui reprit la fin de la bouteille qu'il vida d'un trait, et ne cilla pas. Le Colonel le regardait d'un façon à la fois moqueuse et exaspérée.

« Décidément, le jeune homme l'étonnerait toujours, » pensa-t-il.

--

**Chambre de Mustang**

Ils échangeaient régulièrement leurs chambres, entre eux, histoire de varier avec qui ils se trouvaient, dans les chambres de deux.

Puis un soir Ed se retrouva avec Mustang et l'ambiance était tendu entre ces deux alchimistes.

Aucun dialogue n'avait encore pris forme, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'endormir.

Ed se sentait très gêné, car c'était la première fois qu'il devait dormir à côté du Colonel.

Entre ces draps, Ed rougit, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi mais se sentait très bizarre.

« Sûrement dû à son manque d'aise » , se dit Ed, comme pour lui-même…

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers son supérieur, celui-ci ne dormait pas …

Au dehors, il commençait à neiger et dans le chalet, malgré la cheminée, la chaleur n'était pas très présente.

De plus, il faisait tout sauf noir, dans cette chambre, car la pleine lune était présente et l'absence de volets permettait de voir beaucoup, en principe, _sans être vu._

Mais lorsque Ed regarda son supérieur, leurs regards se croisèrent et une grande gêne s'installa entre les deux militaires et le blond essaya vainement de s'endormir, un peu comme pour _s'enfuir_ …

--

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu au moins, et si vous avez des avis, n'hésitez pas à les poster, à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic, dans des commentaires._

_Je poste la suite très vite, à bientôt j'espère…_


	2. Chapter 2

--

**Chambre de Mustang, matin**

Le lendemain matin, Ed se réveilla dans une atmosphère, quelque peu, vide…

La chambre était déserte, il se trouvait seul, enchevêtré entre ses draps, il dirigea à la fois lentement et paresseusement, son regard vers sa montre.

Celle-ci lui indiquait qu'il était 7 heures, l'heure de se lever, pour se préparer à la dure mission auquel il devrait apporter son soutient, bien que d'un façon très peu volontaire.

Le Colonel était déjà parti, pourtant il était encore tôt, enfin « boulot, boulot ! », se dit Ed, pour lui-même, il prenait visiblement cette mission très au sérieux, comme à son habitude. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs, s'il souhaitait, « gravir les échelons jusqu'au sommet … »

Lorsqu'il se présenta dans ce qui servait de cuisine, il trouva un Hugues, de très bonne humeur, ce qui lui remonta le moral, légèrement descendu ces derniers temps. A côté de lui se tenait Havoc, une cigarette aux lèvres, en train de feuilleter un vieux journal.

**« - Ed! Bien dormi ?** demanda l'homme au Fullmetal

**- 'Jour. Ouais, vite fait, où il est, lui ? **demanda le plus jeune,

en désignant la chaise vide, placée à côté de Jean. Ed se dit qu'il était un peu direct dès le matin, comme ça, mais bon après tout, Hugues n'était pas le genre à prendre ses remarques, quelques peu agressives, pour lui, car il le connaissait par cœur.

**- Que… ? Ah, Roy, il est parti s'oxygéner un peu, il m'a dit qu'il avait mal dormi,**

**donc autant prendre l'air, en début de journée. **déclara le militaire machinalement.

**Au fait Ed j'ai amené des photos de ma petite Elysia, tu verrais comme elle a grandi et je…, **commença Hugues.

**- Quoi encore ?! Elle a son permis, c'est ça ?!**

**Rho, je m'en fous de vos histoire, lâchez-moi un peu la grappe avec ça ! **cria Ed de toutes ses forces !

J'aime bien avoir un peu la paix, surtout dès le matin !

**- Déjà du pied gauche ?**

**Pourtant la mission vient de commencer, donc j'espère que tu ne seras pas comme ça tous les jours,**

**sinon je te laisse avec Roy moi, « môssieur Elric »**lui glissa le brun,

qui n'était nullement choqué, presque habitué par les petites crises d'ados, de Ed qui était en effet, rarement du matin.

**- Désolé, Hugues, mais oui, mauvaise nuit pour moi aussi. » **ajouta Ed.

Ce qui eut pour effet de clôturer le dialogue, ou plutôt la crise du Fullmetal.

Il s'installa ensuite, très discrètement, et commença à engloutir ses tartines, tout en sombrant une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. « Cela ne faisait que la deuxième fois depuis quelques jours », s'avoua-t-il, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait très mal dormi en effet, troublé par la présence de son supérieur, et à cause d'un gêne, pour le moment inexplicable. Résultat, on connaissait son caractère, la nuit blanche entraîne la mauvaise humeur, et celle-ci augmente sa tendance à « criser » dès le matin. Il y avait été beaucoup trop fort avec Hugues, un des seuls alliés de la mission, mais c'est-ce qu'on ce qu'on appelait, « la goutte qui fait déborder la vase », lorsqu'il s'agissait du mode, « Elysia ».

Mais, il ressentait à présent une impression de manque, il avait presque envie de voir Mustang, cet homme au charisme incroyable qu'il ne pouvait la plupart du temps, pas encadrer.

C'est vrai que si il avait fallu résumer la nuit, Ed aurait définit celle-ci, sans hésiter, de troublante.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait dormi à côté de Mustang et il dût s'avouer qu'il avait été légèrement coincé, et par sa gêne, et par son trouble et son regard, qui avait maladroitement croisé celui de Mustang.

Au début qu'ils se connaissaient, ça faisait bien longtemps maintenant, Ed avait eu beaucoup de mal à cerner ce type, il pouvait bien dire qu'il était arrogant, prétentieux, moqueur, et surtout pervers. Mais il ne pouvait négliger un de ces traits de caractère et de physique,

le charisme, oui cette classe qui lui correspondait si bien, et qui lui collait autant à la peau, c'est ça qu'il aimait beaucoup chez lui. Autant Ed, aurait préféré affronter les clés anglaises de Winry, plutôt que d'avouer à son supérieur qu'il avait la classe ! Le pire c'est que Ed se sentait maintenant ridicule, grotesque d'avoir pu donner autant d'adjectifs pour désigner le haut gradé, et son côté, _attractif_…

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé, Ed partit prendre sa douche, il apprit au passage et « malheureusement » pour lui, qu'il devrait faire équipe avec Mustang cet après-midi.

D'un sens, Edward n'en était guerre étonné, la nuit ayant pris une tournure pareille, la journée ne pouvait se révéler que désastreuse, à son goût.

--

**Sinabe, vers l'après-midi**

Roy Mustang était maintenant revenu, de sa « promenade », l'après-midi s'annonçait chargé, ils allaient devoir surveiller un terrain sensible, et intervenir au cas où.

Sans nulle doute, le Colonel avait dû choisir la deuxième personne avec qui il interviendrait si besoin, sur le terrain, et la deuxième personne envoyée était bien sûr Ed, à cause des ses capacités alchimiques, qui lui apportaient une puissance et une force supplémentaire, vis-à-vis de Hugues, et Havoc, (qu'on entendaient pas beaucoup d'ailleurs), mais qui étaient dans des moments comme ça, des soldats comme les autres, presque des pions. L'alchimie, prévue à l'origine pour le bien du peuple, allait encore avoir la possibilité de prouver sa puissance dévastatrice.

En début d'après-midi, Le Flame et le FullMetal descendirent jusqu'à l'endroit prévu, et s'installèrent, guettant toute traces d'éventuelles anomalies.

Ils avaient trouvé une sorte de sommet avec des rochers les protégeant légèrement du vent, mais il étaient idéalement placés. Il commençait à faire plus froid et à neiger.

Rapidement, même si vêtus de manteaux leur apportant beaucoup de chaleur, les deux « chiens de l'armée », étaient frigorifiés et commençaient vraiment à geler sur place.

Beaucoup de temps s'écoula, mais rien ne s'animait dans l'endroit désormais sous surveillance.

Ed commençait à s'allonger lentement, et à limiter ses mouvements, et le blond de ses cheveux contrastait désormais avec la rougeur de sa peau, réagissant au froid.

Il commençait sérieusement à piquer du nez, lorsqu'un Mustang déterminé, comme à son habitude, le rappela à l'ordre.

**« - Fullmetal ? Eh Fullmetal ! T'endors pas, c'est pas le moment, **déclara Mustang**, et puis on en a encore pour quelques heures là. Allez réveille-toi ! **ajouta-il à un Ed qui grelottait, commençant sérieusement à devenir bleu, tirant presque sur le violet.

Ils attendaient dehors depuis un moment déjà, et rien ne se passait, Mustang lui-même commençait à douter de quelconques mouvements près du lieu où ils étaient postés…

**- Nan, … han, y caille, y'en a encore pour long ? **demanda Ed, avec espoir, pendant que son supérieur regardait sa montre. Il commençait vraiment à se les geler, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi, pour une douche bien chaude, si il avait encore ses doigts de pieds d'ici là.

**- Ah Ed, ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas plains, mais oui en effet,**

**il y a encore pour long, j'en déduis que ta petite taille t'apporte encore son lot de contraintes,**

**puisque ton énergie semble en avoir prit un coup. **déclara Mustang, pour le faire enrager, mais il doutait que le Fullmetal répondrait vu son état qui commençait à ressembler à de l'hypothermie.

**- Vous, … emmerde. **répondit simplement Ed qui commençait à pencher à droite

Mustang soupira, c'était vraiment une plaie cet alchimiste, quelquefois, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait du courage sur le fond. Il n'était pas le genre à perdre la face, même dans des moments comme ça, mais jamais devant lui, jamais devant Mustang, le Fullmetal valait mieux que cela. Malgré son état qui devenait inquiétant, il tenterait toujours d'avoir le dernier mot, rien que pour prouver qu'il avait également des ressources et des cartes en mains, face à son supérieur.

**- Allez viens là Ed, **lui dit Mustang.

Et il le prit à côté de lui où le Fullmetal commençait à s'endormir, mais malgré les quelques forces qui lui restaient, il fût très gêné mais, malgré tout il appréciait le contact de son supérieur, en fait il commençait sérieusement à se demander si ce n'était pas _son supérieur, _tout court, qu'il commençait à vraiment, le voyant sous un autre jour…

Puis, histoire d'en rajouter une couche, le Fullmetal ajouta le « mot de la fin ».

Ces dernières paroles avant la léthargie surprirent le haut gradé, car elles étaient étrangement moqueuses.

**- Pour, … pour une fois que vous êtes pas … inutile. » **ajouta pour finir Ed, qui se sentait tellement bien, le Colonel contre lui, il se laissa donc aller complètement…

Puis le Colonel fit jaillir un peu de flammes pour réchauffer le « glaçon » qu'il tenait et serrait contre lui, ce fût la dernière chose que Ed aperçut, avant se sentir emporté.

--

****

Chalet et QG temporaire de la Team Mustang

Edward ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sortant d'une sorte de rêve. Il était allongé dans ce qui semblait être un lit, et autour de lui plusieurs formes, encore floues à ces yeux mais apparaissant peu à peu.

Sur sa droite se tenait son supérieur, comme perdu dans ses pensées, mais qui savait s'adapter à la situation en restant toujours de marbre. Il possédait le regard vitreux des somnambules et semblait profondément absorbé, et Ed ne pût voir ses yeux tout de suite..

Maes Hugues se tenait dans la cuisine, préparant du café. Lorsqu'il aperçut Ed émerger, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit au Fullmetal. Jean Havoc le remarqua également, et il s'approcha de la masse aux cheveux bruns, qui se tenait au chevet d'Ed. Celui-ci venait de comprendre que le Colonel était endormi ! Et en effet' de profondes cernes étaient apparues peu à peu sur le visage aux traits si fins de Roy Mustang. Jean Havoc vint ainsi réveiller Mustang, qui aussitôt regarda le blond, une lueur de soulagement dans le regard, habituellement si impassible du Colonel.

**« - Alors Fullmetal, tous les moyens sont bons, n'est-ce pas ? **déclara le fier militaire à une masse blonde, qui se demandait comment elle était arrivée ici.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel?! J'ai la tête qui va exploser, **s'emporta le jeune homme.

**- Oh je vois, **murmura le haut gradé, **tu as simplement failli avoir une hypothermie, et tu serais probablement tombé dans le coma. J'ai du te ramener en vitesse car tu t'es endormi, là bas, évidemment ! Mais sinon tout va très bien , **ironisa Mustang.

**- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de me sauver ! **lança Edward. Une lueur de rage, dans le regard.

**- Bien Fullmetal, retournes-y maintenant, si tu es candidat au suicide, mais si tu y vas, ne te rate pas cette fois, que je ne dérange pas la morgue trente-six fois,**commença Mustang, regardant le Fullmetal, à la fois d'un façon outrée et exaspérée en même temps, ce qui lui donnait un air bizarre, mais qu' Ed jugea « à son goût », avant de se maudire intérieurement pour ses pensées perverses.

**- C'est bon, on peut jamais rien dire, enfin, …**commença Ed une lueur plus que gênée, dans le regard, le visage écarlate dû à la chaleur de la pièce, mais qui lui permettait de cacher son trouble à son supérieur qui ne semblait pas en être choqué, … **Merci, Colonel**_._ finit-il par avouer, après un effort surhumain.

Le Colonel ne réagit pas à cette phrase, mais il regarda Ed étrangement, et ils allèrent se coucher.

Ed se mit surtout à penser que la mission n'avançait guerre, qu'importe, ici il n y pas que la mission qui pouvait avancer.

La nuit se passa plutôt normalement et Ed, très mal à l'aise se força à rester près de Mustang, à la fois pour combattre son trouble et sa gêne, et également parce que la sensation de manque se faisait sentir.

__

C'est ainsi qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même…

--

_Voila le chapitre 2, j'espère que ça vous a plu ou pas, sinon mettez tout ça par écrit, car je vais voir si je continue ou pas. Merci encore d'avoir lu, à bientôt j'espère._


	3. Chapter 3

__

Merci à tous pour vos comm's, ça m'a bien fait plaisir, c'était bien encourageant, et encore merci d'avoir lu ma fic, c'est très motivant pour la suite. Bye…

--

**Chambre du Colonel**

Le lendemain matin, Edward Elric s'éveilla avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que trop peu. Il était sans nul doute très tôt, mais son état s'était considérablement amélioré. Il faisait encore sombre dans la pièce, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil…

Roy Mustang, l'air de rien, était étalé dans le lit voisin, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, presque pervers, signe pourtant rare chez son supérieur. Mais il semblait profondément endormi et visiblement rien, à cet instant, n'aurait pu troubler son repos.

Ed, (bien qu'intérieurement), ressentit soudain un élan de gratitude, et encore une fois cette sensation bizarre qui lui était encore étrangère, vis-à-vis de Mustang. Cette gêne qu'il ne contrôlait pas et qui lui échappait totalement, telle du sable fin, dans un poing.

Le Fullmetal décida de s'aérer un peu les esprits, pour que cette sensation si agréable cesse, car il ne supportait pas la dépendance à quelque chose de cette nature .

Il sortit de la chambre, et descendit les escaliers, où il entendit des bruits, provenant de la pièce près de la cheminée.

Il entra dans celle-ci et aperçu Havoc, assit par terre, regardant le feu s'agiter. En réalité, Edward connaissait assez peu celui-ci, il savait simplement une chose, lorsqu'il était en vue, le Colonel était forcément dans les environs, le cas présent n'étant pas à prendre en compte.

**« - Ed ? **demanda Havoc. **Est-ce que ça va ? **ajouta-t-il d'une voix très douce.

**- Oui, je …, fin j'arrivais pu à dormir, **répondit-il simplement.

_- _**Oui je peux comprendre, après tes « tentatives de congélation », ça peut paraître normal, **déclara t-il.** Nan, sérieusement, tu nous as foutu les jetons hier ! **ajouta l'aîné,** j'peux te dire que j'ai rarement vu le Colonel dans cet état, autant sur les nerfs, depuis longtemps..**

**- Ah … lui, **murmura Ed, **comme si il pouvait s'inquiéter de mon sort, il s'en tape, et moi je m'en fous qu'il puisse s'y intéresser**_ ,_mentit l'alchimiste d'acier, **mais au passage, c'était quand qu'il était soi-disant stressé, pour la dernière fois ?** lui demanda Ed,

comme avide d'en savoir plus, tout en voulant soigneusement cacher son jeu, derrière une fausse haine, car maintenant il en était sûr. La haine pouvait avoir été aisément remplacée par un autre sentiment, pour le moment assez inconnu au blond.

Mais bizarrement, il ne voulait pas l'admettre, ne pas s'abaisser à de tels sentiments, il n'avait pas le temps de mourir, ni le temps de penser à … Mustang. Et pourtant…

Il n'eut pas le temps de se blâmer longtemps, car Havoc, après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, (qui lui parurent durer une éternité), répondit.

**- Ben, je pense, fin j'crois que c'était il y a 3 ans, oui, c'est ça après sa brouille avec Hugues, **lui avoua-t-il, mais comme pour ne pas salir la réputation du Colonel, il rajouta,** comme cela peut arriver à tout le monde, je suppose …**

**- Ouais, mais n'empêche que je déteste ce type… », **murmura Ed, qui ne voulait en aucun cas se dévoiler et se trahir devant Havoc, c'est ce que l'on appelait « sauver les apparences...». Il devait adopter un comportement digne et responsable même si, non neutre, signe que les sarcasmes du Colonel lui passaient totalement au dessus. Signe qu'il était indifférent au divertissement qu'il procurait involontairement chez son supérieur. Signe, (mais il lui fut difficile de s'avouer ces paroles), « qu'il était indifférent au Colonel ».

Le dialogue s'acheva là dessus et les deux militaires retombèrent, à nouveau dans l'inconscience et se rendormirent. Ed repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, il avait apprit au moins une chose, c'est que visiblement, il comptait aux yeux du Colonel, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette idée lui avait réchauffé le cœur, mais, il se mit à penser à Al, qui devait passer des jours interminables à Central City, et cette pensée lui noua l'estomac. Par la suite, le Fullmetal se mit à rêver et commença à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé lorsque les deux alchimistes d'état avaient dû surveiller en haut, toutes traces d'activités illicites.

Le contact de Mustang, le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé contre lui et encore cette gêne, encore et toujours qui s'installait peu à peu.

Seulement, dès que le mot _sentiment_ se mit à lui raisonner dans la tête, Ed se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, vers 6h 30 du matin.

****

Salle de bain du Chalet

Il décida d'aller prendre une douche, lorsqu'il entendit déjà l'eau couler...

La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, l'occupant devait sûrement penser être le seul réveillé à cette heure-ci.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ed réalisa, _qui_ devait être dans la douche. Il vérifia d'un bref coup d'œil, et ses doutes se confirmèrent, lorsqu'il aperçut à travers la vitre floue, des cheveux bruns, comme l'ébène. Il se dépêcha de sortir en vitesse, honteux et retourna s'installer dans la cuisine, cherchant voracement toute trace de nourriture. Prêt à avaler n'importe quoi !

Il entendit peu après des pas, et Roy Mustang débarqua dans la cuisine. C'est le moment qu'Ed avait choisi, involontairement bien sûr, pour prendre une couleur écarlate qui n'échappa malheureusement pas au Colonel.

**« - Fullmetal ! Eh bien, tu t'entraînes pour battre ton record d'hier, ou bien c'est à chaque fois que t'es avec moi ? **déclara Mustang, l'air plus qu'amusé, mais avec le même sourire que précédemment, (bien évidemment), dans la chambre.

- **J'pense que c'est la chaleur, **mentit Ed, **au fait en parlant de vous, vous prenez toujours cet air « niais », et ce vieux sourire quand vous dormez, où c'est juste parce que vous étiez avec moi ? **répondit Ed, du tac au tac, un sourire sadique au lèvres, devant l'air soudain nerveux, de Mustang. Le Fullmetal expliquait ironiquement et en quelque sorte, son souhait du moment. Mais il doutait sincèrement que le Colonel, ait pu en déchiffrer, ne serait-ce que la moitié du quart.

**- Tu aimerais bien ? **rajouta Mustang, la voix assurée de nouveau, d'un ton qui laissa Edward perturbé, entre un souhait et une question. Et vu la tête gênée qu'il devait montrer à cet instant, il devait donner l'impression à celui-ci, qu'il avait visé juste.

**- J'ne, jamais … dit que, 'foiré, comme-ci je, **_…_marmonna Ed, rougissant de nouveau, face au sourire conquérant et victorieux de Mustang. Il bredouilla ainsi des paroles incompréhensibles, mais aucune justification concrète, ne s'en échappa.

**- Qu'as-tu dit Fullmetal ? Parle plus fort, tu sais bien que ta taille t'oblige à parler plus fort, que la plupart des gens normaux ! **déclara le brun, d'une voix totalement assurée, cette fois-ci encore, ayant voulu rajouter le mot de la fin, celui qui était censé clore la conversation. Mais le Fullmetal ne semblait guerre vouloir en rester là. La détermination, l'envie d'avoir le dernier mot, sa « niak » ou plutôt sa rage de vaincre prenant à nouveau le dessus, malgré le fait qu'il en pinçait pour l'autre.

**- J'ai dit ça va pas la tête, … et pervers par-dessus tout ! **cria Ed encore une fois de toutes ces forces.** C'est pas possible, vous allez finir par vous faire des films, Colonel.**

**- Oh Fullmetal, je ne suis pas sûr que les films soient nécessaires, **répondit Mustang, qui commençait à se rapprocher «dangereusement » de Ed.

Ed se sentait désemparé, il se savait aucunement comme réagir face à la « menace » Mustang. ll savait au moins une chose, celui-ci l'attirait, mais il se demandait si tout cela n'était pas que physique. Et puis merde, il n'allait quand même pas le laisser faire ! Il avait sa fierté ! Ed décida de mieux le laisser se rapprocher pour lui porter le coup de grâce, celui dont Roy Mustang aurait logiquement du mal à se relever. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un élément qui allait lui changer la donne. Et ses intentions par la même occasion. Elément, dont le Colonel ne s'était visiblement pas aperçu, mais cela ne paraissait guerre étonnant, étant donné la concentration qui se lisait sur son visage.

Un des gants de l'alchimiste de Flammes attendait sagement son« propriétaire », gisant sur la table de la cuisine, le blanc lisse, faisait contraste avec le cercle de transmutation rouge. Cependant, ce qui était pour le moment sorti de la tête de Mustang, ne faisait que réjouir d'avantage le jeune blond. Il se saisit du gant, un millième de seconde avant que le militaire ne s'aperçoive de leur disparition, et il l'étira devant le Flame Alchemist, entre ses deux mains.

**« - Un pas de plus, et je l'arrache, **déclara avec toute la fierté dont il était capable, un Ed sentant la victoire proche, **est-ce bien clair, Colonel ?**

Mustang semblait déçu, mais il le montra le moins possible, les seuls mouvements perceptibles sur son visage, si fin, étaient ses tics nerveux incontrôlables.

Ed en rajouta une couche.

**- Impuissant, Colonel, vous êtes tout simplement impuissant, **déclara Ed, au moment où il savait sa victoire si proche, il se sentait supérieur, fier, tenant l'arme ultime de son adversaire entre ses mains, le tissu ignifugé,chauffant entre ses doigts, peu à peu…

Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'Ed eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous lui, car le Colonel, venait de glisser sa main dans sa poche et d'en retirer le second gant, qu'il enfila rapidement sous les yeux ébahis d'un Fullmetal encore sous le choc…

**- C'est pas possible, vous le faites exprès ?! **cria Ed, sa victoire se dérobant littéralement sous lui, se sentant on ne peut plus humilié, **vous le saviez, vous l'avez fait exprès, j'en suis sûr !** ajouta-il en dernier recourt.

**- Allons Ed, je ne tire pas les ficelles du monde entier, mais j'ai adoré ton monologue qui s'est dégradé peu à peu, tu sais ? **lui dit Mustang le plus naturellement du monde, **par contre quand je serai généralissime, alors peut-être que …**

**- Oui, c'est bon, ça va, on sait, on sait... » **dit Ed, qui se sentait maintenant déçu, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher envier cet alchimiste aussi calculateur. Comment diable, pouvait-il tout contrôler ? Cette histoire ne devait pas être, encore une fois, le fruit du hasard.

Il regarda son supérieur d'un regard accusateur, cette fois…

Mustang ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, de sa supériorité, de sa perversité et de la déception du Fullmetal. Ed était maintenant encore rouge, à cause du ridicule dont il avait fait preuve involontairement mais il était déterminé à oublier cette histoire et vite.

Mais Mustang avait une telle classe, rien ne l'avait trahi, « tout avait été organisé à son insu depuis le début », présuma Ed. Il y avait bien sûr de l'admiration mais aussi quelque chose de plus fort, qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, mais il n'aborderait jamais la question , il en resterait là, avec comme réconfort, le moment où blotti contre son supérieur, il avait frôlé l'hypothermie.

Il n'avait pas le droit, il ne devait pas, c'était un tabou.

En vérité, à partir de cet instant, il ne s'autorisa même plus à y penser tellement cette histoire le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais ses facultés à « partir au quart de tour, » et celles qui lui donnaient cette détermination, cette flamme dans les yeux, elles, elles ne faibliraient jamais. Elles faisaient parties de lui. Elles étaient sa force et non sa faiblesse…

Ed décida qu'il devrait probablement tirer un trait sur cette histoire, qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça, pour Al, pour lui, pour Mustang…

Ce nom résonnait à ses oreilles, tel le nom d'une personne qui vous marque à vie.

Il devait bannir par la suite, ce nom de son vocabulaire.

Le plus âgé se jouant probablement de lui la plupart du temps, du moins c'est qu'il croyait et non ce qu'il espérait…

Mais la suite des évènements , détruit toutes ses théories et ses hypothèses.

Quels minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la victoire de l'alchimiste de Flammes, durant le raisonnement intérieur de Ed.

En effet après la réplique du Fullmetal, sur les reproches de l'étalement de ses projets et de son avenir, Mustang se précipita pour récupérer son gant droit.

Le Fullmetal le tenait encore négligemment dans sa main gauche, celle où l'automail était absent, et le Flame s'en saisit. Puis Ed failli manquer un battement cardiaque car une fois le gant repris, Mustang remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et s'en saisit également.

Ed était en conflit intérieur, avec sa décision précédente, et l'envie qui le démangeait, en plus il n'avait jamais embrassé personne…

Seulement Mustang avait visiblement la situation bien en main, car il essaya de faire glisser sa langue habile, dans la bouche du Fullmetal.

Apparemment celle-ci demeurait cloîtrée mais ce fût au bout d'un certain temps qu'Ed entrouvrit très légèrement la bouche, laissant Mustang approfondir la baiser. Voulant lui montrer qu'il résistait, et cela jusqu'au bout...

Après quelques secondes en « apnée », Ed brisa le baiser. Mustang sourit très légèrement, puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, les gants toujours enfilés. Et c'est ainsi et pour le moment, qu'Ed ne sut pas trop ce qu'il allait faire par la suite, et d'un sens il espérait que ce serait la première et la dernière fois qu'il aurait eu à accomplir « ce geste ».

--

__

Bon encore un chapitre, j'ai hésité à le poster car il est un peu différent des autres. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous aura plu, à bientôt je pense…


	4. Chapter 4

__

Merci encore pour les commentaires, étonnement total, quand j'ai vu que le chapitre était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs, alors que je pensais que c'était, l'un des pires.

Enfin, merci bien …

**Chambre d'Ed**

Le Fullmetal était donc remonté dans sa chambre, peu après le fameux « dérapage », légèrement lié à son supérieur. Une quantité d'informations refaisant surface à cet instant. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il se trouvait toujours en conflit intérieur. Qu'avait-il fait, comment avait-il pu, accepter ?

Il ce l'était promis, il ce l'était juré, il devait passer au dessus de tout cela, et au contraire, ne pas foncer dans une relation quelque peu « ambiguë ».

Edward ne faisait guère partie de ces gens qui se fient à leur destinée. A ses yeux, tout était contrôlable, et la vie, elle-même devait se dérouler de la façon la plus prévisible possible, mais en tout cas, il devait s'arranger pour que tout se déroule, comme il l'aurait prévu au départ.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il se mit à penser à son jeune frère, et une vague de remords s'empara alors de lui. Pendant qu'il fricotait avec « l'autre, là », la mission n'avançait que trop peu, et la durée sur le terrain ne s'en verrait que plus accentuée …

Il décida donc qu'il en serait ainsi, il devrait désormais éviter Mustang, pour se concentrer entièrement à sa mission, de la manière la plus efficace possible.

De toute façon, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était, Ce qui avait, vraisemblablement, fait agir ainsi Roy Mustang n'était pas des sentiments, mais plutôt, le besoin de tout contrôler, de mener le jeu, de mener la danse…

D'un sens son comportement l'affectait, mais ça l'aiderait également en finir avec lui, et à oublier ce manque pour se concentrer sur l'objectif initial : la mission.

Une voix se fit soudain entendre, et lorsque Ed détourna son regard vers sa montre, il constata qu'il était près de 7h30 et par conséquent, qu'il était grand temps pour lui de se montrer, en bas.

**« - Ed, tu descends ! **cria la voix de Hugues, lui rappelant ainsi qu'il devait manifestement se dépêcher.

Il arriva ainsi dans la cuisine, où l'attendaient, bien sagement les trois militaires, fin prêts.

Cependant, en y regardant de plus prêt, on pouvait constater qu'Havoc dormait littéralement debout, que le Colonel réfléchissait, laissant apparaître, (ce qui eu le don d'énerver Edward), des tics nerveux, mais Hugues, lui, arborait un sourire comme à son habitude.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mustang prit la parole :

**- Bon, on va retourner la où le Fullmetal a failli clamser. On va se mettre par deux, un alchimiste avec chacun de vous, **expliqua-t-il en regardant successivement Hugues et Havoc.

**Hugues tu vas avec … Edward,** il laissa un temps avant d'ajouter clairement le nom de celui-ci, et il regarda plutôt Hugues, puis il poursuivit, **et Havoc avec moi.**

Ils inclinèrent la tête, signe que la situation leur convenait. Ed, lui, se tenait immobile et affichait un air absent, très remarquable. Signe chez lui, d'un intérêt non partagé avec le reste de la communauté. Puis il se demanda quelle serait la suite des évènements.

**- Nous allons ainsi entrer dans le bâtiment désaffecté, pour contrôler toute traces d'éventuelles activités illicites. Au départ, nous resterons groupés, après on se dispersera. **déclara Mustang. Il paraissait étrangement mal à l'aise, et semblait visiblement incapable de regarder autre chose que ses gants. En fait il avait l'air tout simplement ailleurs, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

**- J'agis comme tel, pour équilibrer la donne, mais si l'un de vous a un problème on se rejoint tous devant ceci. **Il désigna une sorte de pancarte, désignant un village, visiblement c'était un peu à l'écart, de la zone surveillée, lieu où il seraient probablement en sécurité.

****

Bien, des questions ? **»**

Personne ne répondit, après ce qui c'était passé la veille, Ed aurait pu ajouter quelque chose, mais l'envie lui manquait, il préféra se concentrer sur la suite des évènements.

Mustang le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes, et dans ce regard on pouvait y lire de de l'étonnement, il semblait comme crispé, presque déçu, d'un comportement aussi silencieux venant de Edward. A croire que le Fullmetal l'étonnerait toujours.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Ed, un regard noir, comme si il le mettait au défi d'ajouter quelque chose, mais les intentions de celui-ci, restaient les mêmes.

Peu après, ils se levèrent et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'endroit, Ed à la traîne, mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention. L'intention du Fullmetal n'étant pas vraiment d'attirer les regards, mais simplement, à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue. Comportement qu'il lui correspondait rarement, mais étant un militaire, il devait s'occuper des missions.

--

****

Zone sous surveillance

Il arrivèrent ainsi devant le lieu, où Ed avait failli « y rester », et se présentèrent dans le bâtiment du bas. Les deux groupes se formèrent et chacun essayant d'entrer à sa manière, les portes étant fermées, et les militaires s'y étant, bien sûr attendus.

Ed, qui était suivi de Hugues transmuta une sorte de trou, dans la porte pour qu'il puissent rentrer. Une fois dedans, il entendirent une explosion, venant de l'extérieur. _«__Le Colonel devait désormais être rentré, lui aussi _», pensa Ed.

Ils allumèrent des torches, vu l'obscurité, et l'alchimiste d'acier scruta la pièce, en un unique regard.

Ils avancèrent ainsi sans bruit, Hugues n'avait toujours rien dit, se contentant simplement de suivre le plus jeune.

Ayant pendant un long moment marché dans l'infrastructure, qui ressemblait fortement à un labyrinthe, Ed soupira.

Il avait rarement connu Hugues aussi peu bavard, mais il n'avait jamais été en mission avec lui. Il semblait essentiel de le rappeler. Soudain, après un ultime espoir pour un peu d'action, il entendit du bruit, et des voix. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, semblaient familières...

**« - Havoc, fais gaffe, vas-y doucement, **déclara ce qui semblait être la voix de Mustang.

**- Colonel, attendez ça ressemble à des …, non, Colonel ! **Hurla Havoc.

Il s'ensuivit un hurlement, et Ed et Hugues se regardèrent prêts à bondir

Les deux militaires accoururent et ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang.

En effet Havoc, semblait pâle comme un linge et Mustang était, étalé sur le sol, atteint au bras et à gauche du cœur.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **demande Ed, inquiet, et se précipitant vers son supérieur.

**- Ce sont des pièges, **expliqua-t-il, **l'endroit en est truffé je crois, j'avais déjà vu ça quelque part. Le Colonel en a déclenché un, je crois, **ajouta Havoc, qui semblait tout à fait désemparé.

_« Il est Inutile__, c'est plus fort que lui, »_ pensa Edward.

Des armes, ressemblant un peu à des dagues, jonchaient le sol, et elles étaient, à leur extrémité, recouvertes de ce liquide poisseux, et de cette couleur pourpre, si proches de la Pierre, qui constituaient le sang...

**- Il faut ramener Mustang, **rétorqua le Fullmetal, **on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il perd beaucoup trop de sang. Je vais essayer de transmuter …**

Ed se mit à transmuter une sorte de civière, avec les matériaux qui se trouvaient à disposition. Hugues et Havoc transportèrent le Flame qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance, sur celle-ci et ils se hâtèrent de trouver la sortie.

Après avoir parcouru une certaine distance, toujours la torche à la main, Hugues s'exclama, soudain très nerveux.

**- Bon, on vient d'où ?! J'reconnais plus rien, les gars, vous avez une idée ? **demanda-t-il, alors qu'il se trouvait en sueur et commençait à faiblir, lui aussi, sous le poids du brancard et de l'alchimiste de Flammes.

**- Comme je dis toujours, **lui répondit Ed, **si y'a pas de sortie, il faut en fabriquer une. »**

C'est-ce qu'il fit, quelques secondes après, et ils se dépêchèrent de quitter l'endroit, pour pouvoir ramener Roy Mustang vivant.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans le chalet, où ils installèrent le Colonel, et Havoc réussit à stopper l'hémorragie à temps, et il n'avait ainsi pas perdu trop de sang. Mais le principal, c'est qu'il était désormais hors de danger.

--

**Cuisine du Chalet**

Les trois militaires, qui étaient « debout », s'installèrent dans la cuisine en silence.

Puis Hugues prit la parole :

**« - Dis moi Ed, est-ce que vous essayez de vous faire concurrence en ce moment ? Franchement y'a des moments, où Roy et toi, vous êtes pareils, c'est dingue.** Déclara celui-ci, d'un ton qu'on ne pouvait faire plus naturel, mais qui semblait vraiment, honnête.

**- C'est faux ! » **S'écria Ed.

Les deux autres le regardaient, comme si il était en proie à une crise de folie, médusés . Certes, il avait été proche de Mustang pendant l'escapade dans le bâtiment, mais il ne voulait pas montrer son inquiétude, et ne pas en quelque sorte, se découvrir devant eux.

Son instinct, à cet instant avait reprit le dessus , c'était « sorti » tout seul, il s'était énervé sans raison valable, mais il tenait à disculper tout commentaire, ou toute remarque, qui aurait pu le lier à Mustang. Il était on ne peut plus clair à ce sujet.

Alors que Hugues s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, il entendirent un bruit venant d'en haut, et Ed décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, pour voir _l'autre_. Il était furieux contre Hugues, contre Mustang qui avait « ralenti » la mission, bien qu'involontairement, et contre lui-même…

Une fois arrivé en haut, il constata que _l'autre _était réveillé, et qu'il le regardait droit des les yeux.

**« - Fullmetal, tu pourrais frapper, **déclara Mustang

Edward le fusilla du regard, pour cette remarque

**- Oh c'est bon, j'aurais dû vous laisser là-bas, vu qu'une fois de plus, vous avez été incompétent.** rétorqua Ed, qui était soudain encore plus énervé, face à la phrase d'accueil, désobligeante de son supérieur.

**- Tu peux disposer maintenant, Edward, et tout de suite. **lui ordonna le Flame

Sur un ton qu'on ne pouvait refuser, seulement, il en fallait plus pour Edward.

- **Quoi, mais … que, pourquoi ?** demanda Ed, **je venais juste vérifier si vous n'étiez pas mort entre temps, c'est tout, pour que que ça m'évite les frais de pompes funèbres, **ironisa-t-il, et répondit du tac au tac, les mêmes paroles, qui avaient amusé l'alchimiste de Flammes.

Jamais une phrase n'aurait pu blesser autant Ed, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, jamais une l'humiliation n'avait atteint un summum pareil, jamais Mustang n'avait été aussi odieux avec lui.

****

- Je crois t'avoir dit de sortir, Hugues s'occupe mieux des mômes que moi, tu le sais bien, maintenant sors de cette pièce, Fullmetal.

**- J'vous emmerde moi ! ****» **Avait hurlé le Fullmetal, devenant peu à peu plus énervé. Il ressentit à cet instant une bouffée de haine, qu'il ne contrôlait pas non plus.

Ce fût la seule réplique qu'il avait trouvé à sortir. Il se sentait stupide, de s'être inquiété pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Tel un écorché vif, il enjamba les affaires qui traînaient dans toute la chambre et il s'enfuit dans la chambre à côté, partagé entre la haine et une envie de meurtre qu'il avait du mal à refuter.

Depuis le début, il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, Mustang se jouait de lui depuis longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps.

Edward s'accrocha aux draps de la chambre d'Havoc, et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit, qu'il n'avait rien à espérer de l'autre, qu'il devait vraiment se consacrer pleinement à sa mission, et que l'autre pouvait bien crever, ce n'était plus son problème désormais.

Seulement une chose était sûre, Ed n'avait jamais été le genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, alors pour « quelque chose », qu'il considérait comme moins important que le corps de son frère, encore moins. Ce qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait légitime. A ses yeux, Mustang devenait un frein à la mission, au lieu d'y apporter son soutien. Et puis Ed était quelqu'un de fort, donc il se relèverait de _ça_ . Dans tous les cas, ne dit-on pas que « ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort… »

Edward achèverait ce qu'il a commencé, parce que c'est la mission qu'on lui a confié...

__

--

Pour l'idée de Mustang qui se joue du Fullmetal, c'était prévu à la base.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et pas trop déçu, ps une pensée pour «Sadique-Alchemist», vu le scénario et Mustang qui a failli clamser...

À bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Salut à tous, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce chapitre, car je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour moi, j'espère malgré tout qu'il va vous plaire. Bye et merci pour tout vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir..

--

**23h00 Chambre d'Ed**

Ed était désormais étalé dans le lit, pensif. Il désirait maintenant se calmer peu à peu, bien que blessé par des paroles encore présentes dans son esprit, mais il avait décidé de passer encore une fois au dessus de tout ça…

Mustang était manipulateur, envers ses ennemis, mais il pouvait être bien pire avec ses amis, il l'avait démontré encore une fois, ce soir.

En réalité, Ed était bouleversé, il essayait de faire face, mais un tel surplus d'informations commençait sincèrement à le dépasser. « Mustang - La mission - Son frère - pas de sentiments - retrouver leurs corps, retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdu, c'est-à-dire, corriger _ses _erreurs, oui _SES_ erreurs … »

C'est à cet instant qu'une quantité d'informations disproportionnées circula dans sa tête, lui rappelant chaque désagrément vécu et remuant le couteau plus profondément dans la plaie.

Le flux d'images qui circulaient dans sa tête était comparable à celui de la Porte, lorsque trop d'informations étaient rentrées de force dans son crâne.

Ce qui ressemblait à ça, et qu'il avait appelé la Vérité, prenait désormais le nom de l'Enfer, puisque qu'il torturait mentalement Edward.

Mais Ed n'était pas le genre de personne à craquer, il préférait payer le prix de son hésitation, plutôt que de laisser le désespoir le gagner, il était tout sauf faible, une qualité que le Colonel devait involontairement apprécier, il en était certain.

La solution à sa crise intérieure, fût la suivante ; il plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller, essayant de stocker les données ailleurs, de se débarrasser de ce fardeau, de se débarrasser de Mustang. Ensuite, dans le noir, il aspira de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, décidé à faire une croix sur le passé, et aller une fois de plus, de l'avant. Des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, il avait su garder la face, et faire durer cette sorte de « record personnel », cette fois-ci non plus, il n'allait pas laisser les larmes le gagner, car c'était un « fort », et encore une fois, il avait « gagné ».

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, fait le vide, il s'assit sur le lit et pensa à ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait bientôt être réquisitionné pour la mission, donc il devrait se tenir sur ses gardes. Ensuite il faudrait qu'il essaye d'écrire à son frère, pour lui donner quelques nouvelles, même si rien de bien passionnant, mais il devait le faire. Ensuite il faudrait retourner sur les lieux, où « cet incompétent » s'était blessé et inspecter les environs.

__

Pour parler maintenant du Colonel, il apparut que ses blessures, restaient au final très superficielles..

Mais Hugues avait appliqué dessus une sorte de baume cicatrisant, pour que l'hémorragie cesse. Les cicatrices commençaient maintenant et rapidement à se refermer, et Mustang, pouvait au moins se lever en cas de besoin. En quelques heures, l'infection avait ainsi considérablement évolué.

Alors que Ed se trouvait dans sa chambre, il entendit un bruit, et il aperçu Roy Mustang, dans l'encadrement de la porte…, qui le regardait fixement.

**« - Fullmetal, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?** demanda le plus normalement du monde, l'aîné.

**- Vous ? Laissez moi tranquille, cassez vous, laissez moi ! **lui cria Ed, révolté. Il était son supérieur, il lui devait le respect, il le savait pertinemment, mais on ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler, même quand on s'appelle Roy Mustang.

Le Colonel le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'une façon très hautaine, mais avec une certaine classe, « qui lui allait si bien » …, ce fût la dernière pensée du plus jeune des alchimistes, avant de recevoir, entre autre, le « coup fatal ».

**- Arrête de te mettre dans un état pareil, ça ne sert à rien Ed, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. **avait déclaré l'alchimiste de Flammes. Il avait essayé de faire passer ça pour une déclaration, (le mot étant mal choisi), sincère, mais le ton n'y était pas, il était froid, comme à son habitude.

**- Je, … je vais très bien, bien sûr que c'est comme ça, pourquoi ça en serait autrement ? **avait déclaré Ed, en toute franchise, **je ne, **il y eu soudain un profond silence, **j'vous d'mande rien moi à la fin merde, foutez moi la paix. **Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase, avec une vague de remords, et sa voix trahissait sa pensée. Mais ça il s'en foutait, ce qu'il désirait maintenant plus que tout autre chose c'était s'enfuir de cette pièce, s'en aller, courir, aller le plus vite possible. Il voulait également faire mal au brun, car celui-ci lui faisait du mal, il devrait un jour s'en mordre les doigts, c'est le prix à payer., comme pour l'échange équivalent, et pourtant…

Mustang semblait complètement pris au dépourvu, et partagé, Ed ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Il semblait que sur le coup, se soit lui qui était cette fois-ci en conflit intérieur, et il semblait également que tout ceci semblait profondément l'irriter. Bref, il était sur la défensive. En effet, de nombreux tics nerveux apparaissaient peu à peu, en commençant, par la commissure de ses lèvres.

**- C'est étrange, c'est bien la première fois que, **avait ajouté Mustang, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Ed lui jeta un regard noir, qui coupa visiblement toute envie de continuer au Flame.

**Nan rien, laisse tomber.**

**- Oui vaudrait mieux, je crois, **lui répondit le Fullmetal,** maintenant Colonel, si vous pouviez lever l'ancre, ça sera sympa, merci, au revoir. » **avait déclaré le jeune blond, même si l'envie lui manquait, profondément…

Mustang ne releva pas la remarque, mais il semblait pris au dépourvu. Les deux alchimistes regardaient dans deux directions différentes. Ed réfléchissait et scrutait le sol, pendant que Mustang gardait le silence.

Soudain alors que la situation semblait à son comble que tout semblait terminé, évaporé les épisodes précédents. Edward regarda Mustang droit dans les yeux, comme pour y décrypter quelque chose. Il y lut alors quelque chose d'étrange. Une sorte de trouble inexplicable, mais Mustang soutint son regard, tel une flamme qui ne voudrait pas s'éteindre.

La situation devenait un peu comique. Un duel de regards, une lutte, et de chaque côté, la même détermination, la même fougue, la même hargne.

Puis Mustang sourit, et comme c'était assez rare, le Fullmetal se demanda pourquoi.

**« - Mais quoi à la fin ? **avait ajouté le plus jeune, **c'est quoi votre problème, Colonel ? »**

Bizarrement en ayant dit ça, il avait souri, il n'avait pas su pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas contrôlé, tout allait pouvoir repartir d'un sens, ils allaient recommencer à se charrier comme d'habitude, rien n'aurait changé, il devrait désormais se mettre ça dans la tête.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se produit quelque chose, auquel Edward ne s'était aucunement attendu, et encore quelques instants auparavant, il n'aurait pas cru ça possible, mais il en était ainsi, la phrase avait fait son effet.

Mustang se pencha lentement vers lui, au moment où Ed s'y attendait le moins, et quelques millimètres les séparèrent.

Alors que Mustang rapprochait sérieusement ses lèvres de son subordonné, et qu'Ed ne réagissait pas, , il les rapprocha encore et encore. Edward lui, semblait toujours en léthargie.

Ce fût seulement lorsque les lèvres du Colonel frôlèrent les siennes qu'il se reprit en main, et qu'il décida de prendre sur lui. Il détourna la tête, et se recula immédiatement, sous le regard soupçonneux de l'autre. Regard qui se fit de plus en plus noir, et c'est à cet instant qu'Ed ajouta.

**« **- **Pas comme ça, ça serait bien trop facile, **déclara Ed

En vérité Mustang était tout simplement frustré. C'était la première fois de toute son existence, que quelqu'un lui faisait un coup pareil. Lui qui faisait craquer tant de femmes, sans personnalités, mais tellement belles. Lui qui avait l'habitude que personne ne lui résiste. Il avait fallu attendre cette mission, pour qu'il se retrouve blasé, il avait fallu attendre vingt-neuf ans avant ce premier échec cuisant.

Il se maudit intérieurement, lui et sa réputation de tombeur, mais…

**- Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez Colonel, parce que les contradictions ça vous connaît.** lui avait ajouté le Fullmetal, fier de son « petit » exploit, mais exploit quand même. Il avait mené la danse pendant quelques secondes, c'était tout de même un début.

**- Fullmetal, ta taille t'auras au moins permis de m'esquiver au moins une fois dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? **lui avait répondu Mustang, d'un ton sarcastique, mais en attente d'une réponse.

Alors que Ed préparait sa réplique cinglante, cette fois ci, Mustang voulant « sauver les meubles » en quelque sorte, entreprit de recommencer, mais plus rapidement, mais cette fois Edward n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, sa détermination moins présente que tout à l'heure. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi.

**- Vous emmer' »** Mustang, cette fois ci l'embrassa réellement mais Ed ne fuit pas, cette fois ci il acceptait, car le Flame semblait moins hostile que tout à l'heure, et ayant mis de côté, pour l'instant, sa décision à son sujet.

Puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leur souffle fut plus bruyant, leurs respiration plus saccadée. Le duel était désormais clos, place maintenant à la partie « tactile ».

Le baiser échangé fût plus long que la dernière fois. Leurs langues s'effleurant, parfois de façon brutal, mais visiblement il se mettaient tous les deux au défi, aucun ne voulant laisser l'autre gagner du terrain, dominer en quelque sorte. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux en apnée, puis au bout d'un certain temps, Ed le brisa, car il voulait quand même maîtriser un minimum la situation,

et il se recula, pour cette fois, à son tour tourner les talons, laissant Mustang, seul dans la chambre..

* * *

****

Chambre de Hugues, vers 6h 00

**« - Ed debout ! Magne toi y a du boulot qui t'attend mon vieux ! **cria Hugues au blond, qui ne semblait pas aussi matinal, mais qui semblait tout au moins heureux.

Hugues entra en trombe dans sa propre chambre, mais il découvrit le Colonel, un sourire au lèvres, mais il ne chercha pas à en connaître la raison.

**- Hugues, je donne les ordres dans une demi heure, tiens toi prêt avec les autres, mais je crains de ne pouvoir vous accompagner, vu mon état. **avait en toute franchise, avoué Mustang.

Alors que Hugues s'apprêtait à répondre quelqu'un arriva derrière lui, quelqu'un qui ne fut autre, que le Fullmetal. celui-ci se trouvait auparavant dans le couloir, et il s'était silencieusement approché de Hugues.

**- Une fois de plus, vous ne nous servez à rien, Colonel,... comme à chaque fois.** lui avait rétorqué Ed du tac au tac, pour son allusion au niveau du physique, citée précédemment.

Il se sentait revigoré, reparti pour de nouvelles aventures, et la réaction de Hugues lui donna du baume au cœur.

En effet, celui-ci éclata de rire, et il ajouta à son tour.

**- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tort, Roy … **L'alchimiste de Flammes devint livide, honteux, impuissant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelconque remarque, Hugues se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans sa poche, à la quête d'un objet bien précis, cherchant toutes ses poches, Mustang lui demanda.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore Maes ? **avait demandé avec inquiétude le Colonel, **Tu vois, à force de raconter des conneries, tu …**

**- Ah la voila ! **Et c'est à cet instant que Hugues sorti de sa poche une photo, où souriait une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Il la prit délicatement dans ses mains , tel le Saint Graal, pour l'exhiber, à quiconque se trouvait à proximité.

**- N'est-elle pas magnifique, ma princesse ?! Ç****a vous remet sur pieds ça ! **avait crié (involontairement) Maes Hugues,

Ed et Mustang se regardèrent avec lassitude, et c'est à cet instant qu'Ed en profita pour s'enfuir de la chambre, ne voulant pas revoir l'idole du militaire. Car visiblement il n'avait pas les mêmes goûts de ce côté-là

Mustang furieux, saisit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Il s'agissait de la montre en argent du Fullmetal. Il s'en empara et la lança de toutes ses forces.

**- Mais Roy qu'est-ce que tu ? **avait demandé en dernier recours, le militaire. Même si la réaction de son ami, l'avait en parti fait sourire.

**- Fous moi la paix avec tes histoires ! » **avait crié le haut gradé, visiblement très irrité à la vue d'Elysia.

Hugues et Ed étaient maintenant partis de la chambre et il soupira. Hugues n'était pas prêt de remettre les pieds ici, par contre Edward, il n'en savait rien. En repensant à ça, il se rappela ce qu'il l'avait lancé, et qu'il lui fallait maintenant la retrouver.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçut la longue chaîne, où à l'extrémité, l'objet convoité était attaché. Mais il vit alors quelque chose d'étrange.

Dans la montre, sur le couvercle était gravé quelques mots, et une date, plus précisément

Il la pris dans ses mains, et il lut les inscriptions.

_« Don't forget 3. Oct. 11. »_

Mustang se demanda quelques instants de quoi il s'agissait, _« N'oublie pas, n'oublie pas le 3 octobre 1911 ». _C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, et il mit quelques instants à revenir à la réalité. Car c'est l'instant qu'Ed avait choisi, pour revenir dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et Edward regarda successivement d'abord la montre et ensuite Mustang.

La dernière chose que le Colonel pût décrypter sur le jeune blond, ce fut un regard plein d'effroi et de honte. Edward, terrifié arracha des mains du brun, la montre en argent, et s'enfuit , un nœud dans l'estomac face à la découverte de Mustang.

La rage au ventre, il se sentit ainsi comme mis à nu, personne n'avais jamais su et ne devrait jamais savoir, encore moins lui ... c'était comme si Mustang avait trouvé une faille, son point faible, et Edward espérait qu'il l'oublierait rapidement, car il détestait ça.

__

Là non plus, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière…

--

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et merci à tous pour le soutien, bye


	6. Chapter 6

__

C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira également, merci pour les reviews, et bien évidemment de lire, ciao.

--

**6h30, 1er étage**

Edward Elric, se tenait désormais dans le couloir du premier étage, la chaîne de sa montre d'alchimiste qu'il enroulait entre ses doigts. Il était à la fois pensif et honteux. Son secret, son jardin secret totalement découvert par cet homme. Cet homme qu'il « chérissait » autant qu'il le détestait.

Cet homme qui avait mis les pieds sur un terrain glissant.

Désormais, Mustang savait ce qu'il le faisait avancer, cette objet en métal, sa « carotte personnelle », en quelque sorte.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce fouinard se mêle de ça ? Comment avait-il pu avoir envie de l'ouvrir ? C'était impensable … Mais il était trop tard pour remuer le couteau de la plaie, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Sa fierté et son honneur reprenaient le dessus, c'était en quelque sorte instinctif chez lui. Il en conclut que si Mustang lui jetait des regards interrogateurs, ou lui poserait des questions délicates, il garderait la face et la tête froide. « De toute façon, le Colonel doit déjà savoir …Quel enfoiré celui-là . », s'était-il chuchoté, pour lui-même.

Puis Ed se dit également qu'un jour ou l'autre, il en ferait probablement les frais, mais dans ce cas, il allait devoir, bien avant la catastrophe, acheter le silence du Flame. « S'il parle c'est foutu, et le connaissant, il pourrait bien ranger ça avec la transmutation humaine … ». Par la suite, Edward se mit à imaginer une sorte de casier judiciaire, avec toutes les actions qu'il regrettait d'avoir commises.

Malgré tout, cette pensée le fit sourire de manière cynique. Mais il espérait tout au moins, que le Colonel prendrait tout ceci au sérieux, et ne profiterait pas de cette nouvelle occasion pour le ridiculiser.

Puis il se reprit en mains. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier, il tomba justement sur le Flame Alchimist qui l'attrapa par le col, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ed n'ayant rien pu faire face à la « menace Mustang ».

--

**« - Bon sang, vous allez me lâcher oui ?! **avait hurlé le blond, dans une position peu avantageuse, et encore moins, pratique.

**- Fullmetal, que se soit bien clair, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ses conneries. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?** avait déclaré le brun, qui avait maintenant lâché l'alchimiste d'acier, pour pouvoir s 'exprimer correctement.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, s'il s'agit du fait que je ne sois pas encore en bas, je **…, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la réplique cinglante du Colonel débarquait au grand galop… Cette petite note d'ironie, qu'il s'était efforcé de glisser ne semblait pas être bien efficace.

**- ****Ç****a suffit Ed, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler **S'expliqua-t-il, sachant pertinemment que le garçon possédait un don pour l'hypocrisie.**Ta maison, ne rien laisser derrière vous, d'accord, mais pour la suite. **Il reprit son souffle entre deux. Mais le Fullmetal l'interrompit soudain. De manière totalement inattendue…

**- C'est mon problème, pas le vôtre, pour commencer.**** Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fait, Je sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faut passer à autre chose, ou payer le prix de son hésitation, comme une sorte d'échange équivalent. Arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me juger !** .Il avait presque crié en disant ceci, et il ressentit à cet instant une bouffée de haine envers le militaire qui souhaitait l'aider en premier lieu. Mais visiblement, avec lui il valait mieux s'y prendre autrement.

Mustang fronçait les sourcils, il n'était en aucun cas atteint par les propos du jeune blond. Non pas qu'il en ait l'habitude. Mais une multitude de tics donnait à son visage, cette détermination qui lui allait si bien, cependant, son visage était froid, et il semblait énervé…

**- Ne t'appuie pas sur le passé pour avancer. ****Ç****a ne sert à rien d'aller de l'avant avec des erreurs qu'on ne peut réparer. Est-ce que je suis assez clair ? **Il se mit soudain à soupirer, lassé de la réponse du blond. **Sur ce coup là, Ed, tu t'es conduis comme un imbécile.** Il avait dit tout ceci calmement, mais il valait mieux ne pas riposter.

Ed semblait conscient de son erreur, mais il semblait également vouloir continuer à en découdre, et avoir le dernier mot. Mais cela lui apparût inutile et puéril. Sous ses traits juvéniles, il lui sembla qu'en l'ombre d'un instant, il avait gagné en maturité, c'est pourquoi il s'était plié aux règles. Car il ne le montrait pas, mais intérieurement il avait reçu de plein fouet la phrase du Colonel, et cette insulte lui avait transpercé le cœur. En général, quand ils se charriaient, tout n'était que jeu, moqueries. Mais à force de jouer avec « le feu », on peut tout aussi bien se brûler. Mustang était à cet instant tout sauf amusé, il était sérieux, et même si il ressentait la moindre attirance pour Edward, il avait mis tout ceci de côté, et il voyait l'essentiel.

- **C'est très clair, » **dit-il.

Il avait détourné les yeux en disant cela, pour ne pas combler son supérieur, même si il semblait résigné à capituler, il ne souhaitait pas satisfaire trop l'égo de l'alchimiste de flammes, déjà assez élevé.

Mustang lui, de son côté semblait satisfait, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner congé à son subordonné celui-ci ajouta :

**« - Pas la peine de vous fatiguer Colonel, je connais la sortie. **Ayant ouvert la porte, il s'apprêtait à sortir rejoindre les autres en bas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Mustang lui adressa une dernière fois la parole, le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur.

****

- Fullmetal, je l'aurais découvert un jour ou l'autre. Sache que je l'ai fait dans ton intérêt, Ed …

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot, ce diminutif court et efficace qui caractérisait si bien le garçon. Qui n'en était plus vraiment un maintenant.

****

- Je m'en souviendrai Colonel …

Cette courte phrase avait laissé le bénéfice du doute à Mustang, car il n'avait pas su ce qu'elle voulait dire. Était-elle ironique, sincère ou encore cynique. Il ne le saurait jamais, car le blond avait prit la poudre d'escampette.

--

* * *

**Rez de chaussée**

Ed était descendu rejoindre Hugues en bas, le Colonel quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de revenir au réel, sur ses talons.

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la cuisine, une fois de plus et Mustang commençait à « distribuer » les ordres, de manière très neutre, comme à son habitude.

**« - Donc Hugues tu restes à la hauteur de Havoc, Ed, tu seras en première ligne, à cause des tes compétences, et les autres te couvriront en cas de besoin, c'est clair ?** Il semblait très pointilleux au niveau des informations et souhaitait tout gérer, même si il ne serait pas en état d'y participer.

**- Je répète une dernière fois, j'ai dit Hugues derrière et … **Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le Fullmetal l'interrompit, de manière très rapide.

**- On a compris Colonel, pas la peine de répéter, on est pas stupides, enfin merde, c'est vrai quoi. **Avait ainsi déclaré le jeune blond, lassé par les propos de son supérieur, surtout pour donner des ordres aussi basiques, à son goût.

En réalité, et même si il ne le montrait pas toujours, la sécurité de ses hommes était une des choses qui importait le plus dans la vie de Roy Mustang. _Très protecteur envers eux, il se sentait coupable lorsque qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir bâclé une étape importante, par exemple, dans le cas d'une mission._

_C'était un perfectionniste presque maniaque, coureur de jupons professionnel, qui pouvait aussi bien être un narcissique égocentrique. Mais sinon, c'était quelque un d'assez normal…_

**- Oui c'est vrai Roy, **décidément le courant passait vraiment bien avec Ed, en ce moment, **t'inquiète, on va pas se paumer dans ce trou …, et si jamais on revient plus tard, évite de te morfondre !** **Si tu veux, j'ai des anti-stress dans le placard de ma table de nuit, **avait déclaré Maes Hugues, sur un ton ironique, qui faisait sourire Ed et Havoc, mais pas Mustang.

**- Ça va les gars, un peu de sérieux, vous partez en mission, pas à la plage.** lui avait rétorqué ledit Colonel, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Il lui semblait que ses hommes ne partaient pas dans un bon état d'esprit, ce qui avait le don de l'irriter. **Des questions ? Oui, Havoc ?**

**- Pourriez vous prendre des nouvelles de Central, du lieutenant Hawekeye et des autres, pendant notre absence, Colonel ? **demanda le sous-lieutenant. **Une dernière chose, la gente féminine n'est pas très présente en ce moment, dommage pour vous. **ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin, sa cigarette solidement calée entre ses dents, à côté de la commissure des lèvres. Il avait souhaité ajouter cette petite phrase pour détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère, car le Colonel semblait à bout de nerfs. Histoire d'enfoncer celui-ci, mais pas méchamment, simplement pour lui rappeler.

**- Je comptais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour ce qu'il en est des femmes, j'ai vraiment encore besoin de te montrer des preuves de ma classe, Havoc ?** avait ainsi répliqué l'alchimiste de flammes devant son lieutenant, qui avait le sourire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que si Mustang était capable de se soucier de cela, c'est que son état physique s'était amélioré, et il en était satisfait.

De son côté Edward avait blêmi, et il espérait que ça ne se verrait pas, car les paroles du Colonel, avaient installé une sorte de gêne dans la pièce. Et il espérait également que Mustang remplissait simplement son rôle habituel de Don Juan, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons…

****

- Il est temps d'y aller les gars, interdiction de mourir sous mes ordres, je passe déjà ma vie à remplir de la paperasse. **»**

Le côté cynique de la situation avait remotivé « les troupes », où plutôt le trio, et en particulier, la dernière phrase du Colonel.

--

**Dehors, 7h 30**

Les trois militaires, encapuchonnés, équipés de canadiennes et de polaires, se dirigeaient en direction de l'usine désaffectée, ayant déjà fait un blessé. Le fond de l'air était glacial, le paysage d'un blanc éclatant. L'aube était présente depuis une heure déjà, et le soleil donnait au paysage un cachet hors du commun. Hors mission, observer le paysage à cette heure-ci du matin , pouvait se révéler fascinant.

Ainsi, Ed, Hugues et Havoc, une fois de plus, recommencèrent à escalader la vaste colline qui menait à l'entrepôt, le vent balayant de la neige sur leurs têtes.

Ed craignait pour son automail, car le temps n'était pas favorable pour la mécanique. « Un antigel pourrait s'avérer être le bienvenu », pensa-t-il par la suite. Les deux autres militaires, le suivaient, tels deux zombies portant des fusils, néanmoins Ed savait que Hugues s'était muni de couteaux…

En somme, ils étaient prêts à se défendre en cas de besoin, du moins plus ses coéquipiers que lui-même.

Ils se présentèrent devant la porte, se rapprochant les uns des autres, pour ainsi garder la chaleur corporelle.

Il pûrent allumer des torches, pour éclairer, mais aussi se réchauffer.

Les trois militaires échangèrent un dernier regard, avant de pénétrer dans l'immense bâtiment. Un regard qui pouvait tout aussi bien dire, « bonne chance ». Puis,ils reprirent le même chemin que précédemment, c'est-à-dire, celui qu'ils avaient parcouru pour secourir le Colonel.

Arrivés sur les lieux, les trois individus purent scruter le sol. Les lames étaient toujours là, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder. Hugues se saisit d'une sorte de planche qui pourrait au moins servir de bouclier provisoire, en cas d'autre agression de ce type.

Continuant leur avancée, il découvrirent de nombreuses autres pièces toutes aussi douteuses, mais il continuèrent à marcher dans un couloir.

C'est alors qu'il les virent, trois paires d'yeux jaunes, qui les observaient dans la pénombre, d'un air menaçant.

**« - Ed, attention ! **avait juste eu le temps de crier Havoc, avant de pointer son arme sur une des créatures. Car oui, il s'agissait bien de cela, de véritables monstres.

Le sang d'Ed ne fit qu'un tour, il transmuta son automail en une lame acérée et se rua sur ses adversaires. Des chimères. Elles avaient l'apparence de hyènes, , mais elles étaient dotées de griffes, aussi aiguisées que les serres d'un aigle.

Les militaires se ruèrent sur les trois monstres, et en un éclair la scène était finie. Cependant, la partie semblait tout sauf jouée. Ils entendirent des hurlement lointains, comme ceux des loups.

**- On dégage, vite. Maintenant ! **avait hurlé Ed, **Elles sont trop nombreuses.** cria-t-il, de toutes ses forces, un hurlement de terreur, à s'en percer les tympans.

Ils tentèrent de battre en retraite mais ce ne fut pas chose simple.

Rapidement, ils se rapprochèrent de la sortie, mais les chimères, les encerclaient elles aussi, elles n'était plus trois comme au départ, mais une bonne vingtaine, et de plus en plus nombreuses.

Pour combattre, les militaires durent se séparer des torches, et il semblait difficile de faire autrement, mais en premier lieu, le plus important était de quitter cet endroit, avant qu'il ne devienne leur tombeau.

Havoc vida son chargeur sur bon nombre d'entre eux, mais il sembla que plus il en tuait, plus il y en avait. (comme l'hydre, et ses nombreuses têtes qui repoussaient).

Hugues quand à lui, se servait également de ses couteaux, mais dans cette situation, le combat à l'arme blanche n'était pas une réussite. Le massacre laissait peu à peu place à la boucherie. Ed quand à lui était aux prises avec quatre d'entre eux, il se débattait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, face aux prédateurs en rut. Cependant, avec son automail, il n'avait pas encore déclaré forfait.

Puis à un moment donné, l'une des « hyènes » se jeta sur le lieutenant blond.

****

- HAVOC !

Dans un geste désespéré Ed se libéra de ses quatre ennemis, et alla dessouder la « sangsue » de Havoc, en lui assénant un coup à la gorge. Mais les quatre autres, revenaient les attaquer en puissance.

**- Merci, mais si tu veux mon avis, on est mal barrés vieux, **lui avait répondu Havoc, haletant de douleur, et commençant à faiblir puisqu'il avait été mordu.

Alors que l'apogée du désastre emplissait la scène, et que les trois militaires affaiblis, tentaient de sauver leur vie, ils perdaient également bon nombre de forces, n'étant pas préparés à ce genre de situation.

Havoc s'écria :

**- Je jure que si je m'en sors, je laisse toutes mes petites amies au Colonel. J'donnerais n'importe quoi pour rester en vie.**Une sourire cynique sur ses lèvres pâles, il esquissa peu à peu un sourire béat, bien que grièvement blessé…

...

**- Marché conclu, Havoc.**

Cette voix venait de nulle part, c'était comme irréel, impossible. Ils devaient probablement commencer à délirer. C'était le début de la fin ... On entendit plusieurs claquement de doigts, et la lumière fut., les flammes aussi.

**- Colonel ! **s'écria Ed le premier, alors qu'il tentait bien que mal de sortir de cette fournaise. C'est alors que Edward fit un geste un peu déplacé, mais qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire, en vue de la situation.

Il serra le Colonel dans ses bras, un geste qui voulait dire tellement de choses. En effet, c'était bien plus que de l'affection et qu'une simple attirance, plus que de la reconnaissance, mais surtout une peur bleue, ayant cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais... Il avait très envie de l'embrasser, mais d'un part, c'était loin d'être le moment..., l'équipe se trouvait dans une situation pitoyable, et puis il n'était pas du genre à mettre au courant qui que se soit sa situation ambiguë avec Mustang . Surtout pour une relation aussi instable, et spéciale, et mettant ainsi le Colonel dans une situation délicate. D'autre part, l'altercation de la veille lui restait également en travers.

Puis, un autre militaire, difficile de dire lequel dans le noir,brisa le silence et s'écria :

**- Roy, mais comment ? **avait demandé Maes Hugues, dans un piteux état, lui aussi mais encore conscient.

**- Eh bien, c'est assez simple, je vous ai suivi,** déclara t-il assez simplement. **En vérité, je me suis plutôt traîné. Disons que j'avais une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, en quelque sorte. ****»**

Il acheva son court récit, et les autres le regardèrent, et sur le visage, on pouvait y lire la reconnaissance, malgré les risques pris par leur supérieur.

Ils sortirent de cet enfer, qui avait failli leur coûter la vie à tous. Laissant derrière eux la scène morbide des charognes qui empestaient le lieu, pour prendre la direction du chalet. Même si ils avaient tous frôlé la perte de connaissance, ils avaient pu sortir sains et sauf du bâtiment désaffecté, mais ils ne pouvaient guère aller plus loin. Il leur faudrait des secours de toute urgence.

Malgré leur situation peu brillante, ils lui dirent « merci », un merci qui venait du fond du cœur. Un merci qui lui donnait un alibi pour les avoir suivi. En tant normal, ils se seraient montrés plus démonstratifs, mais vu leur état, ils souhaitaient d'abord économiser leurs forces...

_C'était bien légitime ..._

__

Voila un nouveau chapitre de fait, en espérant qu'il vous aura plus. Plus d'action et plus long que d'habitude mais j'ai essayé d'être crédible. A bientôt…


	7. Chapter 7

_Voila nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps par grand manque de temps, chapitre assez dur mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bye _

_--_

**Retour au chalet**

La première chose que fit Mustang lorsqu'il revint dans cet endroit, ce fut d'étendre les trois militaires dans leurs lits respectifs. Il mit Havoc et Hugues dans la même chambre pendant qu'il allongea Edward, blême dans sa chambre.

Le Fullmetal n'appréciait pas d'ordinaire de se faire porter de la sorte, mais là, disons qu'il n'était pas en état. Les plaies étaient assez profondes, mais fort heureusement il restait du baume cicatrisant et il savait que ça marcherait. Du moins il l'espérait …

Le Colonel Mustang se sentait tellement mal d'avoir envoyé ses hommes à une mort certaine, il en tremblait même …, pourtant il avait agit en homme, il avait « fait son boulot », la mission qu'on lui avait confié, comme à Ishbal mais si être Colonel signifie ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir …, alors il était bien parti.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, bon sang et dès maintenant. Il alla voir en premier son meilleur ami

Hugues.

Celui-ci s'était endormi, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Ses lunettes étaient cassées mais il était vivant.C'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Ses vêtement étaient déchirés, déchiquetés par les morsures des chimères, qui ne laissaient rien sur leur passage. Mustang lui prit la main, elle était glacée, mais il savait qu'il s'en tirerait … Il étala le baume sur les endroits prioritaires et les plus touchés et espéra que ça le soulagerait un peu. Puis il passa à Havoc.

Le sous lieutenant était réveillé mais il souffrait le martyr.

Mustang étala également le produit sur les endroits mutilés, et le blond avait parfois une accélération de respiration, due à la profondeur des plaies.

**« - Colonel, … Morphine. S'il vous plaît… **demanda le jeune militaire. Il semblait harassé, mais lucide.

**- Je t'en injecte, mais seulement cette fois. Tu sais ce que ça fait Havoc. **lui rappela le brun qui ne prenait pas ce médicament à la légère.

Il alla en chercher, s'occupa du sous lieutenant, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre

* * *

Lorsqu'il il arriva dans la chambre, Ed était allongé, mais réveillé, et le regarda arriver.

**« - Colonel, … aurait eu … temps … crever avec vous, **murmura d'un ton accusateur le jeune alchimiste.

Le Flame le regarda sévèrement, ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'être ironique, pas avec ce qu'il avait sur la conscience. Malgré la situation, il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête. Pas lui, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. C'était impensable. Mustang se sentait comme dépendant, une sensation qu'il détestait, et qui jusqu'à présent ne lui était jamais arrivée. Pourtant il était lié depuis longtemps au Fullmetal.

**- Si tu claques ici et maintenant, j'aurai de la paperasse à remplir. Ne m'inflige pas ça en plus, Fullmetal… ou j'abrègerai tes souffrances.** Le Colonel le regarda droit dans les yeux en disant cela.

Des yeux si sombre, « un regard d'assassin » pensa Ed. Désormais, il savait reconnaître les gens qui avait vu la guerre d'un peu trop près. Mustang avait des séquelles qu'Ed découvrait par bribes, comme si son supérieur, doté de la perfection physique, n'était parfait qu'à 97 %. Puis Edward songea, que si il clamsait ici et maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais découvrir d'autres facettes de son supérieur, aussi négatives soient-elles. Même si aucun avenir de ce genre ne semblait possible. Pourtant Edward voulait y croire au fond de lui. Mais d'abord il devait savoir, car il n'était effrayé par aucune chose excepté ceci. Quelle ironie du sort. Il devait savoir… ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

**- Colonel, si je dois crever … je voudrais savoir quelque chose avant.** avait déclaré Ed, d'un voix assez douce, contrairement à son habitude, voix calme mais profondément déterminée.

Mustang fronça les sourcils, hautain comme à son habitude.

**- La Ferme Ed, si c'est pour dire ce genre de conneries tais toi. Je déteste ce genre de stéréotypes **

**et je ne vais pas verser une larme si tu clamses, tu te trompes de personne. »**

Mustang avait dit ça avec détermination. Il n'était pas le genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, loin de là, Ed non plus d'ailleurs ça il le savait, il lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois, seulement le fond du problème, c'est qu'il redoutait la question.

Tout en réfléchissant à ceci, il enleva les vêtements d'Edward délicatement, dévoilant ses courbes parfaites également, qui lui faisaient envie, c'est vrai. Son torse plutôt bien dessiné.

Mustang prit le temps d'étaler le baume cicatrisant, le plus normalement possible, il sentait Ed tout sauf réticent à cette application du produit. Il tenait son rôle de pervers, une fois de plus, un vrai manipulateur, encore une fois c'est lui qui avait les commandes.

Il y avait plusieurs plaies sur le torse, une brûlure sur le bras, et de nombreux ecchymoses un peu en dessous des clavicules. L'alchimiste de Flamme se surprit plusieurs fois à détailler les contours du corps de Ed, mais sentant le regard de celui-ci scruter ses mouvements, il se ravisa plusieurs fois.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il laissa sécher, puis Ed , toujours allongé,pu enfin se rhabiller et ajouter :

**« - Vous êtes vachement discret Colonel, c'est donc vrai ? **il savait que titiller le Colonel pouvait être un jeu dangereux mais il devait absolument savoir.

**- De quoi tu parles ? **Ainsi donc il avait deviné, pourtant Mustang avait voulu lui montrer que c'était un jeu. Avec n'importe quelle femme ça aurait marché, il avait sous estimé la subtilité de son jeune subordonné. C'était vraiment un génie surtout sur toute la ligne.

**- Jamais vous ne vous l'avouerai mais maintenant je le sais, je marque un point. **(Rideau le Flame Alchemist)Edward sourit, l'air victorieux, repensant à cette expression qu'il avait sorti le jour de leur combat à Central. Il était heureux de sa performance une fois encore, il savait que le Flame n'aurait plus d'échappatoire à ceci.

Pendant ce temps, le Colonel était en train de remettre ses gants, et lorsque sa couverture fut dévoilée, des étincelles jaillirent de ses doigts, et il ne les contrôlait absolument pas. Il semblait profondément contrarié par la situation, qui ne tournait pas à son avantage. Il allait devoir renverser la vapeur. Son attitude dégageait quelque chose de serein, de calme, de posé, mais seulement en apparence. Non seulement un jour Ed lui avait résisté, et maintenant, il savait qu'il ne jouait plus, qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Qu'il en avait besoin. Mais dans tout ça il y avait sa fierté, son honneur en jeu et il ne lui apporterait pas de réponse positive alors qu'évidemment c'était le cas. C'était quelqu'un qui avait tendance à dominer les situations. Il saurait se montrer à la hauteur une fois de plus, il serait digne et ne s'abaisserait pas à répondre à cette question.

**- Mais fais-toi plaisir FullMetal, à t'imaginer des choses… **répondit-il d'un ton digne, posé, viril, égal à lui-même.

Edward fronça les sourcils, et le fusilla du regard. Mustang s'en voulait de lui infliger ceci, pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, c 'était ça aussi le sens de l'honneur, cette fierté inébranlable . Et puis il ne s'abaisserait pas à lui donner raison, c'est lui qui avait les commandes. Il saurait les conserver.

Mustang se rapprocha donc de Edward, rapprocha doucement ses lèvres, frôla les siennes, s'apprêtait à entrer en contact avec elles. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un millimètre de décalage, et qu'il semblait difficile de faire marche arrière, il détourna vivement la tête laissant le Fullmetal dans une position stupide, attendant encore la suite des évènements. Il mit quelques secondes à se demander pourquoi il avait fait ça.

_Touché ]_

**- Tu vois, c'est moi qui mène la danse Edward, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ressens le moindre sentiment pour toi. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup c'est vrai, mais le reste ce n'est qu'un jeu. **Mustang regretta ses paroles dès qu'elles sortirent de sa bouche. Il se haïe lui-même, et il se détesterait encore longtemps, il le savait. Il ne pensait aucun mot de toutes les choses qu'il avait sorti, mais il devait mettre un terme à tout ceci, sinon il participerait à son autodestruction.

_Coulé ]_

Edward réagit plutôt bien, il le regardait avec une lueur de profond dégoût dans les yeux, écoeurement lié à cette idée de jeu, depuis le début donc il se foutait de lui. Puis il sourit, pour faire croire qu'il avait la force de surmonter ceci. Seulement il décida tout simplement de faire une croix dessus, il était fixé, jamais il ne pleurerait pour ce genre de chose. Mais il était profondément blessé par ces paroles, et jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Désormais ce serait son supérieur rien de plus. Même ses amis, on ne les traite pas de la sorte. Malgré toute la souffrance qu'il avait reçu avec cette dernière phrase, il gardait la face et ajouta simplement.

**- A tout à l'heure Enf.. Colonel. **Il avait été aimable pour qu'il s'en aille, qu'il lui foute la paix.

C'est tout.

Lorsque Mustang passa la porte de la chambre, il se vengea de lui-même et de sa fierté. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, fronça les sourcils et mit sa tête dans ses mains, pour faire le vide quelques instants. Du sang coulait sur ses gants. Il se regarda dans un miroir, sa lèvre était déformée, il avait une mine affreuse, du sang coulait sur son visage et sur ses gants. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, à cause de l'urgence de la situation. La saleté du bâtiment, le feu sur les chimères avait rendu l'atmosphère poisseux, et l'odeur infecte. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés par la neige, et pleins de sueur à cause de cet endroit maudit.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, il avait l'impression que le sang qui perlait sur son visage, c'était comme ce qu'il avait infligé au Fullmetal. Mais son visage sali ça lui rappelait son combat avec Lust, oui il était revenu en piteux état. Cette fois ci, son état moral était plutôt désastreux.

Il se retourna et retourna voir sa chambre. Sur le visage du Fullmetal, coulait une larme unique, la seule qu'il ait jamais versé devant lui, et pourtant il avait déjà traversé des épreuves.

Comment pouvait-il aimer ce gamin ? Pourtant maintenant il en était sûr, c'était le cas …

Edward regardait le ciel, allongé dans son lit, le soir tombait sur le paysage enneigé, il était seul, Al n'était pas là. Il ne pleurait pas, seulement une larme symbolique. Il avait cru en cet homme, et il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il était tellement déçu. Il n'allait pas revenir dessus mais il était profondément blessé …

_To Be Continued _

_Un nouveau chapitre de fait, il est plus court que d'habitude mais c'est un passage, disons que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire plus long, j'espère qu'il vous a plu… _

_Chapitre écrit sur Mutter de Rammstein (album Mutter)_

_Dernière chose, voici un dessin de Mustang que j'ai fait il y a 3 jours, je voulais qu'il ait l'air triste comme dans l'histoire__

pour le lien allez voir sur mon profil]


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir, et merci d'avoir suivi jusque là bye._

_

* * *

_

_Salaud, _hurla Ed intérieurement.

Pour cet instant, il l'avait haït. Profondément.

Mustang avait lui repris le chemin de sa chambre, le plus naturellement le possible, quoique qu'un peu défiguré. Il se hâta de panser ses plaies, pour ne pas recevoir de questions ou de regards interrogatifs.

Il avait décidé de ne plus penser à tout ça. Dans le meilleur des cas, il ne ressentait rien du tout, dans le pire, c'était juste du désir.

_Mais du désir, pour qui ? _Ah oui, un gamin de 16 ans, alors que lui en avait 29. _Tout à fait normal en effet, _pensa le jeune haut gradé le plus ironiquement du monde. Et puis il pouvait y ajouter toutes les raisons qu'il souhaitait. C'était un garçon, ni plus ni moins. Il était dans l'armée, ce qui constituait un interdit. Mais l'alchimiste de Flamme avait bien réussi à camoufler cette transmutation humaine, alors le plus gros était fait…

Alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, il mit sa tête dans ses mains, non, décidément, ce gamin était une vraie plaie parfois. Ce FullMetal.

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

Quelques jours s'étaient donc écoulés, les militaires allaient mieux.

Le premier sur pieds fut Edward. Mustang savait qu'il possédait une grande force, même si il était atteint moralement.

Edward fut donc réveillé, il décida de prendre l'air, pour se vider la tête. Il avait vraiment besoin d'air frais. Il se leva donc, descendit les escaliers. Il était tôt ce matin. Personne. Ed continua son chemin, lorsqu'il sortit du chalet, l'air était glacial, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Beaucoup de bien en fait. Tout le monde dormait, parfait, il serait tranquille, il ne penserait pas à _Son_ Colonel. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ces quelques jours, il en déduit donc que Mustang était venu le soignait alors qu'il était dans les bras de Morphée.

En plein hiver, la vue était magnifique. Le soleil se levait peu à peu, les couleurs contrastaient ensemble. Superbe. Edward avança devant le chalet, et se ressourça, à regarder l'aurore. Soudain, il reçu un projectile au niveau du bras. Grommelant, il regarda d'où venait cette boule de neige.

Mustang.

Edward le fusilla du regard, et fit comme s'il n'existait pas. En effet, il préférait mille fois regarder l'aurore, plutôt que de regarder le FlameAlchemist, avec son magnifique manteau noir, qui lui allait un peu trop bien. Lui donnant par ailleurs cet air mystérieux, et assorti à ses cheveux couleurs de jais.

Là, ça devenait inquiétant, il avait besoin de le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

Mustang l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, quand il avait daigné tourner la tête, pour lui faire face.

Avec son regard de braise, et , _aaaaah et ses yeux _pensa Ed, _ses putains d'yeux _onyx, et déterminés.

Bref. Il tenait une autre boule de neige, mais Ed, fier comme il l'était, ne comptait pas se laisser intimider aussi facilement.

Mustang souhaitait le provoquer. Bien. Sauf que le jeune alchimiste n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

Comme il aimait toujours exagérer, il décida de lui rendre la pareille, mais plus épaisse, plus blessante. Oui, il souhaitait vraiment lui rendre la pareille. Il commença à préparer cette boule de neige, mais voyant le temps dont il aurait besoin, il fit une transmutation. En effet,il n'en avait pas la patience de faire ce genre de chose. .Elle avait atteint une belle taille, maintenant, il fallait qu'il la soulève, chose moins évidente, lorsque la taille ne le permet pas.

**« - Fullmetal, **Mustang le regardait comme si il le croyait incapable de faire ça.

**- … **

**- Tu n'oserais pas Edward, ? **ajouta-t-il simplement.

**- Vous le mériteriez pourtant, je vous déteste. Encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible. »**

Le brun le regarda avec tristesse. Conscient de l'avoir blessé. Partagé entre ses sentiments.

Finalement, c'était si facile de dire non. C'était la voie la plus simple, il l'avait choisie, mais c'était tellement difficile d'assumer. Bien sur qu'il aimait ce garçon. Et bien sur que résister s'avérait difficile.

La règle d'or de Roy Mustang était la suivante, « Ne te laisse jamais guider par tes émotions ».

Il ne devait pas, c'était si facile. Si simple. Il regarda Edward. Voila qu'il souhaitait lui lancer une boule de neige en pleine face, parce qu'il s'était foutu de lui. _Bon dieu que c'est dur, _pensa Mustang.

Rien qu'une fois peut-être. Juste une fois.

Il ne neigeait pas.

Il avait ses gants, c'était si facile… et pourtant si dur à la fois.

Le blond le regarda, puis il lança la boule de neige géante. Un éclair de Feu, et elle n'était plus. Mustang regarda Edward, dans ses yeux, il y lut la haine. La haine qu'il aurait aimé lui faire payer. Il se firent face. Tout ceci leur rappelait le combat, entre yeux, qui avait eu lieu, il y avait bien quelques années maintenant.. Pour gagner le combat, il avait du placer son auto mail transmuté en lame au niveau de la gorge. Évidemment, il n'en viendrait pas à de telles extrémités aujourd'hui, bien qu'il en ait très envie. Finalement, il choisit la surprise. Il fonça sur le Flame, et ils basculèrent tous les deux en arrière, Ed sur Mustang.

**« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, vous foutre de ma gueule. ! **hurla-t-il au visage du Colonel.

**- Écoute, ça ne nous mènera nulle part, et tu le sais. Ne te mens pas à toi-même.**

Edward commençait à lâcher prise. Il le savait bon dieu, il savait que ça ne menait nulle part. Il voulait seulement essayer, car il était bien avec lui.

**- Ça suffit.**

Mustang reprit le dessus, et se retrouva au dessus du jeune alchimiste, qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ed, _pensa Mustang _Arrête, je vais…_

Il ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris depuis trop longtemps. Mustang mit de côté sa différence d'âge, et tous ces obstacles. Ils étaient étalés dans la neige, rien de plus normal.

**- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un …**

Il fonça, Il l'embrassa. Mustang ne lui laissa pas la temps de finir cette phrase si affectueuse. Au début, Ed fut plus que surpris, mais de toute façon le Colonel s'était noyé dans ses yeux depuis trop longtemps.

Le baiser ne fut en aucun cas doux, il était au contraire brutal, avec fougue. Il montrait exactement tout ce que Mustang refoulait depuis bien des semaines désormais. Leurs langues s'entrechoquaient, leurs lèvres s'écrasaient. Edward aussi y « mit du sien », il avait attendu ce moment, il comptait bien en profiter. C'était vraiment brutal, ils en avaient envie c'était évident…

Ils reprirent leurs souffle.

**- Je te veux Ed, bon dieu si tu savais… Fullmetal. **L'alchimiste de Flamme lui avait susurré cette phrase au creux de l'oreille.

**- Attendez Colonel, vous ne comptez pas faire ça ici quand même ? Vous déconnez. **Ed commençait à paniquer.

**- Hum, et pourquoi pas ?**

Il commençait à passer ses mains sous le pull d'Edward, son ventre commençant un peu à apparaître.

Edward pouvait sentir les gants frotter sa chair déjà bien enflammée. Il referma son manteau sur Ed, de façon à garder la chaleur. Le manteau du haut gradé, était assez grand pour pouvoir envelopper deux personnes, surtout si la deuxième était de la taille de Ed*. C'est sur, ça aurait pu se passer comme ça, mais pour Ed, il n'en était pas question. Il reprit le dessus.

Il se releva brusquement.

**- Tant que vous ne serez pas plus clair avec vous-même, et que vous ne saurez pas ce que vous voulez. Laissez moi. En plus il caille ici.** Le Fullmetal et lui étaient en face à face, mais le regard que jeta Ed à l'Alchimiste de Flamme indiquait qu'il souhaitait une réponse claire, et tout de suite.

**- Je n'en sais rien moi-même Fullmetal. **Et pourtant c'était vrai. « _Qui je suis et où je vais ? _», il ne pouvait répondre qu'à la première partie de cette question, pour le moins existentielle.

**- Pour moi ce n'est pas une réponse, à plus tard Colonel. »**

Il s'en alla. Personne dans toutes ces femmes n'avaient jamais résisté à Mustang, Roy Mustang, le Don Juan de Central. Le héros de la guerre d'Ishbal. Dieu sait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Colonel Roy Mustang, alchimiste de Flamme. Mais ça Edward s'en foutait, il voulait le simple Roy Mustang. Avec l'alchimie quand même, pour garder ce côté équitable.

Roy Mustang referma d'avantage son manteau, couvert de neige, qu'il secoua un peu. Il enroula son écharpe et regarda le ciel. Ce manteau avait toujours eu le pouvoir de faire fondre les femmes. Il appartenait un peu au passé, mais il savait qu'avec Edward, le chaleur et l'allure que ce vêtement lui apportait, jouait un rôle capital. Il avait ses armes, ses atouts, comme quand on prépare une guerre. Seulement ici, on était loin de cette idée.

C'est à ce moment là, et seulement maintenant que Mustang comprit à quel point il était attaché à ce gamin. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il n'était pas comme toutes ces femmes, qu'on jette après « en avoir fait usage ». En vérité, et c'était dur à avouer, mais le Colonel Roy Mustang n'avait jamais aimé personne, pour ce qui est plus que de l'amitié. C'est vrai, il était très attaché à Riza. Comme une amie, comme une sœur plutôt. Il avait besoin d'elle pour ne pas s'écarter de son chemin. C'était un peu le même genre de chose que Ed et son frère, un lien. Mais un lien différent. Al savait soutenir Ed. Mais c'était eux les alchimistes, Ed et lui-même, c'étaient eux qui se battaient, mais c'était Riza et Al qui les encadraient. Qui les guidaient. Roy savait tout ceci. A la différence que maintenant il se l'avouait. Edward et lui possédaient tous les deux de très fortes personnalités, de très forts caractères, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. L'un cherchait toujours l'autre, mais au fond, ne dit-on pas que qui se ressemble, s'assemble (sans avoir les idées trop perverses). Ils étaient tous les deux comme deux pôles opposés qui étaient censés se repousser. Ce qu'ils avaient fait au début, dans la logique des choses.

Il avait donc fait le point, il s'était avoué ce qu'il redoutait. Mais refouler trop longtemps des sentiments pareils, pouvait s'avérer être une mauvaise idée.

Mustang décida que cet endroit était vraiment magnifique malgré tout ce qui pouvait s'y être passé. Après tout, la moitié de l'équipe était encore en convalescence, pour une fois qu'il prenaient du « bon temps ». Et c'est l'esprit apaisé que Le Colonel rentra au chalet pour se réchauffer. Ignorant totalement que Ed l'avait observé du haut de sa chambre, à travers la lucarne.

Le militaire rentra donc dans ce chalet remonta les escaliers. Les autres dormaient toujours. Ils en avaient besoin. Arrivé en haut, Mustang aperçu le Fullmetal adossé à l'encadrure de la porte de sa chambre, le regardant sans sourire, simplement d'un regard interrogatif.

**« - Alors ? **demanda-il simplement.

La réponse fut pour le moins immédiate. Mustang le poussa dans la chambre, ferma la porte, et le plaqua contre le mur en s'approchant dangereusement. Edward leva un sourcil. Alors que Mustang allait l'embrasser, Ed le retint et stoppa tout

**- Je veux une réponse claire, et maintenant.**

**- Ed tu m'ennuies, laisse toi faire, tu es trop perspicace à la fin. **lui avoua l'alchimiste de Flamme.

Il recommença et cette fois pu embrasser le cou du blond, et ça gorge dégagée, heureusement qu'il n'était pas vampire, avec une opportunité pareille. Ed le laissa faire, commençant à perdre pied, mais l'arrêta net, au moment le plus frustrant.

**- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.**

**- Hum, dans ce cas c'est à prendre. **Sourit Mustang ? Ed paru satisfait. Il aimait lui résister, il aimait résister à son entourage. Il aimait dominer, le problème, c'est que ce cher Colonel aussi. Ils allaient dont devoir se compléter.

**- Tu es donc sûr ? **demanda le blond, ayant besoin de confirmation.

**- Bon sang Ed, oui. **Termina le Brun. Edward s'empara de ses lèvres, le baiser fut chaud, plein de vérité, d'une saveur que Ed aimait. Oh qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait tellement de choses chez lui. Simplement il lui avait fallu être sur. Cette fois-ci. Dans tous les cas, il aurait maintes occasions pour lui rappeler à quel point ce qu'il avait fait était regrettable. Il lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre, car il était fidèle à lui-même. Mais pour le moment il comptait bien vivre le moment présent.

Leur langues s'entremêlaient, s'entrechoquaient, ils avaient désiré aussi ce moment, cette confirmation. Edward s'était battu contre beaucoup de choses, et ils se battrait encore, mais contre ça, c'était impossible. Ce qui plaisait à la fois à Mustang et à Edward, chez l'un et l'autre, c'était cette volonté, cette détermination, cette domination. Le fait de toujours rétorquer. Mais aussi cette façon de ne pas se plaindre sur la douleur du passé, tous deux ne craignaient plus la douleur. Ils avaient déjà vu tellement d'horreur dans leur vie, ils avaient tous les deux touché le fond. Rien ne pouvait désormais leur faire peur…

* * *

(* petite allusion à Mark Darcy & Bridget Jones, à la fin du 1_)

_Voila un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. Je sais que je ne publie pas rapidement, mais je suis perfectionniste, et j'ai toujours besoin de vérifier que le scénario soit crédible, réaliste, et coordonné._

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé à bientôt. Je mets rating T pour le moment, je vais voir^^  
_

_Ps deux images pour illustrer ce chapitre sur mon profil bye._


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait super plaisir, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise, et merci encore vraiment. _

DESTRUCTION

_.  
_

**Chambre d'Ed**

Edward plaqué contre le mur par un Colonel bien enflammé. Leurs lèvres scellées, pour un baiser qui se voulait passionné. Bien que le haut gradé ait du se baisser, légèrement. Ses deux bras formant un couloir avec le jeune blond au milieu.

Bientôt, leur absence de souffle se fit ressentir. Après ce long moment en apnée, Mustang retira ses bras adossés aux mur, et s'empara de la gorge du Fullmetal, tel un vampire prenant soin de sa proie. Tranquillement, doucement, langoureusement. _Dieu sait ce que cet enfant de salaud sait faire,_ pensa Ed. Il en concluait une expérience personnelle, largement approfondie. Mustang s'avérait à la hauteur de sa réputation de tombeur de Central City. Tantôt doux, tantôt agressif, il s'empara donc de la gorge de l'alchimiste, l'amenant à pousser des gémissements.

Retournant parfois capturer ses lèvres. Ed fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux de jais, ayant désiré depuis si longtemps ce contact. Ils étaient doux, soyeux, comme il l'avait imaginé. Cette zone semblait visiblement érogène, car Mustang mit légèrement sa tête en arrière, et poussa un gémissement sourd, mais qui n'échappa pas au plus jeune. Le brun, lui, avait toujours la tête légèrement sous lui, à hauteur de morsure, afin d'embrasser sa chair tendre, et pâle, comme l'aurait tout bon vampire. Une fois qu'il réussit à arracher quelques gémissements pour le moins spontanés, à sa victime, il retourna capturer ses lèvres. Pour à nouveau un baiser mémorable. A force, leurs performances en apnée pourraient s'avérer bien meilleures qu'auparavant.

Alors que leurs lèvres se détachaient enfin, voyant que Ed commençait à succomber au plaisir de son traitement, le « héros d'Ishbal » se félicita intérieurement de ses talents. Pourtant rien n'était joué d'avance. En effet, Edward planta son regard dans les yeux onyx du Colonel, qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle idée trottait dans la tête de son subordonné. Pourtant Ed sourit. Mais pas un sourire de bonheur, plutôt un sourire sadique comme il savait si bien les faire. Il était tellement imprévisible.

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu…**

A ces mots, le blond poussa fermement le brun sur le lit, mais malheureusement pour le Fullmetal, Roy Mustang disposait d'excellents réflexes et il agrippa de toute ses forces celui-ci. Ils basculèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Edward, sur son supérieur, en alerte, les pupilles dilatées de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Surtout par lui. Il était cruellement vexé de son échec. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans une position pour le moins ambiguë, Mustang intervertit les positions. Il fit rouler le Fullmetal sur le côté du lit, et se positionna de manière dominante, contre un blond ruisselant de sueur sous lui, immobilisé par cette force et par le désir.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, l'un envoyant un regard noir à l'autre. La scène dura quelques minutes, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Mais rien ne se passait, ils savouraient juste cet instant tant désiré, mais tant interdit.

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, Mustang embrassa le plus jeune, d'un baiser qui dura moins longtemps que les précédents, mais qui s'avéra également beaucoup plus féroce Pendant ce temps le brun passa une de ses mains sous le débardeur du blond, comme il l'avait fait auparavant dans la neige, caressant la peau si lisse du Fullmetal. Soudain, après fin du baiser, le jeune blond s'empara de la gorge de Roy Mustang. Il la dévora de ses baisers, avant de déboutonner le haut de son uniforme et de faire glisser la veste. Le haut gradé se retrouva donc en chemise, bleu clair, le col légèrement déboutonné, de quoi mettre dans tous ses états le plus jeune, même si c'était un peu tard pour ça.

Edward s'empressa de descendre lentement au niveau de la clavicule, qu'il dévora également. Mustang ferma les yeux. Le contact étaient bon. Il était bien, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Le combat allait être rude, car Mustang était dominant par nature. Il subissait toujours pour le moment, les bienfaits du blond. Le Feu ardent brûlant en lui, face à la froideur du Fullmetal. Les opposés par nature. Le Feu contre l'acier, voila pourquoi ils étaient si complémentaires.

Alors que Mustang se laissait faire, pendant un certain laps de temps, il décida de reprendre les choses en mains. Ainsi chacun son traitement. Il sa plaça à califourchon sur le blond dont les gouttes de sueur ruisselaient lentement le long des tempes. L'atmosphère devenait peu à peu étouffante, brûlante, excitante, et ils aimaient ça. Le Colonel entoura ses jambes autour de celles du plus jeune, et fit glisser sa veste lentement, face aux yeux fermés qu'offrait pour toute réponse, celui qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'automail, il hésita quelques instants, malgré lui. Ce garçon avait une part de machine en lui, ça n'avait rien d'humain.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Et finalement le désir prit le dessus face à cet instant de doute. Mustang enleva un de ses gants, puis s'empara du débardeur, qu'il fit glisser grâce aux bras tendus du Fullmetal. Il embrassa ensuite la chair offerte, qui frissonnait sous ses doigts. Chaque contact sur la peau arrachait clairement un soupir de plaisir à l'alchimiste d'acier. Mustang fit courir lentement sur cette peau blême, ses doigts qui produisaient un certain éveil des sens, et une explosion de bonheur chez l'autre. Il avait du talent pour ce genre de choses.

Soudain, alors que le Colonel caressait toujours ce torse lisse et imberbe, bien que pourvu de plusieurs cicatrices appartenant au passé. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche semi-ouverte d'Edward Elric. Ce qui fit grandement sourire le bourreau qui torturait délicieusement cette âme. Ce gémissement était apparu lorsqu'il s'était attaqué aux tétons durcis du bout des doigts. Doigts qu'il remplaça bientôt par la langue, pendant qu'il traçait des lignes imaginaires sur l'abdomen de sa main gantée.

**- Je ne … Aaah **fut la seule réponse d'Ed à cette délicieuse torture.

Roy Mustang semblait satisfait. Le gémissement suffisait. Après ce traitement pour le moins tactile, il descendit un peu afin de faire glisser le pantalon d'Ed. Ensuite il remonta pour s'attaquer à lui encore une fois, au niveau de la clavicule. Mais cette fois-ci, Edward reprit le dessus, et se repositionna sur Mustang afin de lui ôter sa chemise, décidément de trop.

- **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te reste un gant ? **demanda-t-il. Il s'était stoppé net en s'apercevant de ce détail.

**- Mais parce qu'il te fait de l'effet, Fullmetal. **Edward le regarda surprit et sceptique, préparant sa réplique cinglante. Qu'il finit par exprimer.

**- Non, c'est faux, stupide Colonel.**

**- Ah non ? »** fut la seule réponse du haut gradé. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que le contraire soit démontré. Le Colonel passa lentement le bout de ses doigts, recouverts du tissu ignifugé sur l'abdomen, zone sensible et plus que tendue du jeune blond. Malgré sa lutte silencieuse, et une vaine tentative pour ne pas hurler, se mordant presque la langue, ces options furent inefficaces, et Ed tomba littéralement dans les bras de son supérieur, après avoir poussé plusieurs gémissements, qu'on aurait pu classer d'indécents.

Il fallut quelques minutes afin qu'il ne se remette du choc, le souffle court. Enfin, après cet incident, Ed se « remit au travail ». Il enleva chaque bouton de la chemise de son supérieur avec une lenteur infinie, qui faisait frémir le concerné. Il commençait à prendre de l'assurance. Enfin, sa tâche terminé, il put contempler le résultat. Le torse parfait de son supérieur, qui le regardait en levant un sourcil. En effet Edward s'était trahi. Il n'avait pas réussi à se déconnecter pendant trente secondes de cette vue. Mustang sourit pour lui-même, était-ce lui qui le rendait lubrique comme cela. Il n'empêche que sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune blond semblait en adoration. Un léger « _hum, hum _» le ramena à la réalité, et il regarda Roy Mustang.

Il était tout simplement écarlate. Il fixait celui qui lui faisait face avec un regard à la « non c'est pas ce que tu crois ». Mustang releva alors les deux sourcils, avant de fermer les yeux tout simplement. Il se laissa aller complètement contre le lit. Attendant le traitement, espérant que le Fullmetal serait à la hauteur du plaisir qu'il avait réussi à procurer au garçon.

Il se détendit, pendant quelques minutes, et finalement il sentit les mains, au bout d'un certain temps, du Fullmetal qui lui caressait doucement l'abdomen, hésitant, de ses doigts de chairs. Provoquant ensuite un peu les tétons, il passa ensuite sa langue doucement dessus, ainsi que sur le torse délicieusement, et raisonnablement musclé. Mustang commença à ressentir doucement du plaisir, son excitation grandissante se faisant sentir un peu plus bas, ces préliminaires avaient pour le moment l'effet escompté. Il était aux anges, entre les mains expertes du Fullmetal. Encore quelques minutes et ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre. Et jamais, non jamais Roy Mustang n'avait souhaité autant commettre un meurtre.

.

.

.

**« - ROY !**

Et merde. Il se réveilla en sursaut de sa léthargie, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, face aux Fullmetal. Si Hugues l'avait appelé en hurlant comme ça, il y avait forcément une raison. Ed semblait l'avoir compris car il ne posa pas de questions. Ils attrapèrent en vitesse leurs habits respectifs, et se rhabillèrent. Mustang enfila ses gants. Enfin, il demanda en vitesse à Ed, de descendre un peu après. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

**- C'est bon, je suis pas con non plus. **répliqua Ed avec mauvaise humeur.

Une fois rhabillé, et avant de sortir de la pièce, Mustang eu le temps de fusiller du regard l'alchimiste.

Mustang descendit en trombe, dans le « salon », Hugues était installé ici, Havoc dans une pièce à côté,endormi. Le brun se précipita sur Hugues qui semblait terrifié. Soudain il regarda autour de lui. Des chimères entouraient le chalet, en très grand nombre. L'écume aux lèvres, elles étaient terrifiantes. L'inquiétude s'empara de lui. Puis Maes Hugues parla.

**- Où est Ed ? Je suis désolé que nous soyons cloués au lit. **Il reprit sa respiration entre deux, fasse à sa détresse grandissante.** Le vent, Roy. Tu toucherais le châlet.  
**

**- Oui, je m'en doute Hugues. **Répliqua Mustang d'un ton sec, irrité, bon dieu, il détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire. **Bon je vais chercher le gamin, je crois qu'il dort encore là haut. » **En effet le vent pouvait faire dévier le feu qui pourrait se retourner alors contre eux ou encore l'éteindre. La situation était plus que délicate.

Il courut donc, une nouvelle fois, afin d'aller rechercher le Fullmetal. Il débarqua dans la chambre, et lui fit signe de le suivre, inquiet. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation, et ils descendirent. Edward réfléchit quelques instant, faisant usage de son génie habituel, et il trouva une solution. Alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux rejoint Hugues, Ed expliqua son plan aux deux autres. Enfin, c'était plus une idée qu'un plan.

Il s'agissait en fait qu'Ed transmute une protection pour la structure, afin que Mustang puisse user de ses flammes. Une fois cela fait, ils pourraient alors attaquer, tous les deux, de front. Une protection, un peu comme un sarcophage d'acier, comme pour la centrale nucléaire de Tchernobyl et sa protection contre les radiations. La faille du plan, c'était le temps. Il faudrait que Ed ait le temps de transmuter cette barrière d'acier tout autour de la maison. Et ce temps, il lui serait compté, et les hybrides auraient déjà eu le temps d'en faire la fin. Il fallait donc quelque chose, une diversion retenant leur attention pendant quelques secondes, pour lui permettre de joindre ses mains.

**« - Edward c'est stupide, ça ne marchera jamais. » **Mustang se montra très rationnel et pessimiste à cet instant, mais pour le moment ils étaient coincés.

Soudain la réponse apparue claire à ses yeux, il ne prévint personne et s'enfuit. Les deux militaires le regardèrent partir et Mustang soupira devant cette attitude. Ed se dirigea dans une sorte de remise, où était stocké le bois. Il avait trouvé la solution. Ses jeux infantiles durant son enfance avaient finalement servi à quelque chose. En effet, dès son plus jeune âge, il avait appris à fabriquer des arcs en bois avec Al. Cela n'avait pas été vain.

Il se saisit de longs et fins morceaux de bois. Il suffisait qu'il trouve un peu de ficelle, et le tour était joué. Il en trouva dans la cuisine. Il claqua des mains, pour souder ficelle et bois. Il avait réussi. Il retourna dans le salon, pendant que des grognements, et des hurlements se faisaient entendre au dehors. Comme des loups en rut. Mustang le regarda revenir, sourcils froncés, décidé à ne pas accepter de ridicules requêtes de son subordonné. Pourtant Ed ne se laissa pas démonter.

**« - Bon écoutez-moi Colonel-je-sais-tout. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est tirer une flèche enflammée le plus loin possible, pour attirer leur attention, faire diversion et me laisser le temps de faire ma transmutation. Maintenant. **expliqua fermement Ed, et avec résignation. Il aurait souhaiter ne pas polémiquer. Il tendit ce qui devait faire office de flèche à Mustang qui le regarda avec dédain.

**- Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça. Comme si ça pouvait marcher Fullmetal.** Ed soupira et regarda Hugues, désespéré. Celui-ci comprit l'appel à l'aide, et vint à la rescousse.

**- Bon Roy, dépêche toi, ça ne va pas nuire à ton image, de jouer les indiens une fois dans ta vie, alors magne toi ! » **cria avec reproche Maes Hugues, hors de lui.

Finalement Ed se mit en position, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte pour s'exécuter, tandis que le Colonel forcé de céder face à l'urgence de la situation, fit fondre un peu de cire sur ce qui servirait de flèche. De façon à ce que la flamme ne s'éteigne pas pendant son envol. Puis l'alchimiste de Flammes Roy Mustang, héros de Ishbal, se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

Il tendit son arc, claqua des doigts, pour allumer le bout de la flèche, laissa un peu la flamme prendre, et décocha finalement la « torche » en direction du ciel. Elle fendit l'air, provoquant un son aigu. Pour aller ensuite se planter dans les sapins un peu plus loin, avant de s'éteindre à cause de la neige. La stratégie fonctionna, tous les yeux des créatures furent dirigés vers cette objet. Ed mit en place son stratagème, Mustang eu tout juste le temps de sortir afin d'aider Ed. La maison était isolée, et insonorisée. L'attaque pouvait commencer. Ils étaient prêts. Une main gantée, prête à claquer des doigts, et un automail devenu une lame acérée pour l'occasion.

**« - Maintenant, Fullmetal. »**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux chiens de l'armée se précipitèrent sur les hybrides. Juste un claquement de doigts. En quelques secondes, le terrain se transforma en un immense brasier. Edward égorgeait bon nombre de créatures, toutes celles ayant survécu à la première vague de Flammes. La fumée emplissait le terrain. Bientôt Ed et Mustang se perdirent de vue. Le nombre de chimères vivantes se réduisant peu à peu. Le vent faible faisait tenir les Flammes. Ed commençait à suffoquer, la fumée l'empêchant de respirer. _Et où était donc cet incompétent de FlameAlchemist.  
_

Plusieurs fois il s'immobilisa, aveuglé par la fumée, qui descendait dans ses poumons. La chair brûlée des charognes provoquait une odeur nauséabonde qui le prenait au cœur. Les hurlements des animaux. Le ciel s'était assombrit. La lumière déclinait à vue d'œil. Les créatures semblaient toutes avoir perdu la vie, la pluie se mêlant au paysage. L'endroit était chaotique. Comme après une guerre. Par endroits, le feu brûlait encore. La pluie n'allait pas durer, mais elle continuait de tomber sur les cadavres qui empestaient le paysage. Ce mélange de chaleur et de froid rendait l'odeur encore plus infecte. « Quel désastre, » pensa Ed. Au bout d'un certain temps, il chercha Mustang, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé.

**« - Colonel, où êtes-vous ? **appela Ed

**- Colonel ! **_Bon dieu où est-il encore parti se fourrer_ _celui-là_, pensa le jeune homme. Il recommença cette fois-ci, vraiment inquiet.

- **ROY ! »**

Toujours pas de réponse. Il détruisit le sarcophage maintenant que les bêtes étaient mortes. Il claqua des doigts, et remonta la colline qui bordait le chalet, à la recherche du haut gradé. Il marcha un très long moment, avant de se retrouver devant l'usine désaffectée qui leur avait valu plusieurs mésaventures. Il le chercha partout l'appelant. Pour finalement aller s'asseoir dans la neige, seul. Paniqué. La pluie était enfin terminée. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il était dehors, un peu engourdi par le froid, mais bien protégé. Et au bout d'un sacré long moment, il entendu une voix.

.

.

.

**« - Eh bien Fullmetal, tu veux encore nous faire une hypothermie ? **Cette voix il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Pourtant Edward Elric était furieux contre son supérieur.

**- Où étiez vous bordel, ça fait des heures que je vous cherche. **Il se précipita sur lui, pointant sa lame encore acérée, le regardant d'un œil noir, énervé d'avoir été obligé d'attendre dehors, aussi longtemps cet impuissant. Le Colonel le fixa doucement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter son énervement.

**- Tu te calmes Fullmetal maintenant. J'étais dans ce bâtiment. J'ai fini le travail commencé. Il me reste quelque chose à finir désormais. **

**- Je suppose que vous aviez besoin de moi, sinon vous l'auriez déjà fait. **Il reprit son souffle irrité.** Seriez-vous dépendant de ma personne? **demanda Ed, visiblement calmé, tentant l'ironie.

**- De ton alchimie surtout. **Il sourit en voyant la tête de déterré qu'affichait Ed après cette remarque.** J'ai abattu les derniers hybrides. Nous allons en finir avec cet endroit, ENSEMBLES. **Mustang s'était rattrapé, finalement. Ed reprit des couleurs, et ressembla moins à la neige. Le Colonel le rendait complètement dingue. Mais il devait finalement en conclure qu'il était plus accro qu'il ne le pensait.

**- Ce mot me plaît, **dit simplement Ed. **Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Colonel. »**

Ainsi l'alchimiste de Flammes mit le feu à ce qui avait servi d'usine auparavant. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant, car il devait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de vie humaines à l'intérieur. Il avait donc fait le tour de cet immense endroit, afin de pouvoir en conclure qu'il devait être détruit. Il avait trouvé des squelettes à l'intérieur, il avait pu en conclure autre chose. Mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Les créatures devaient sûrement avoir eu raison des scientifiques ou autres personnes assez tordues pour donner la vie à des chimères. Peut-être que les transmutations avaient mal tourné.

Quoi qu'il en soit la bâtisse était en flammes. Elle réchauffa indirectement les deux alchimistes. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la neige, blottis, attendant l'extinction des feux. Ils avaient le temps, ils n'allaient pas retourner au chalet tout de suite, refaire l'aller retour exprès. Ils restèrent silencieux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, pour ces rares moments en dépit de leur situation. Le feu crépitant à côté d'eux, le ciel s'étant assombri. Contemplant cet immense brasier, profitant de cet instant, coupés du monde, juste eux deux. Isolement total, cet endroit étant un peu comme « La fin de toute choses »*

Au bout d'un certain temps, quand les ruines et les cendres se mélangèrent. Ed se leva dignement, et solennellement claqua dans ses mains, pour ensuite les plaquer au sol. L'ensemble des ruines devint des cendres, puis de la poussière, que le vent emporta sans plus attendre, effaçant les souvenirs.

Enfin, Ed retourna vers le Colonel, et ils prirent le chemin du retour… La mission classée hybrides touchait à sa fin désormais.

_Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, et je vous remercie pour votre soutien. Il a mis du temps à venir car j'ai des problèmes de temps. J'ai essayé de transporter un peu le lecteur, pour imager dans sa tête le tableau de la fin (du chap), pas forcément le plus facile. A bientôt j'espère_

_*_ (Seigneur des Anneaux)___


	10. Chapter 10

_Je crois que je n'ai qu'un mot à dire. Merci. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment. _

_J'en profite pour ajouter une petite modification dans le scénario, pour que tout soit crédible. Contrairement au début, Al a bel et bien retrouvé son corps. Dans le cas contraire, la relation Roy/Ed en slash me semble, inenvisageable. Voila, tout est dit._

**Dehors**

Les deux alchimistes avaient pris le chemin du retour. Ils étaient harassés par le travail qu'ils avaient effectué. Tout était fini. Maintenant il leur faudrait rédiger leur rapport, et le placer dans les affaires classées. Les deux militaires marchaient en silence, regardant droit devant eux. Aucun son n'était audible. On entendait seulement le bruit du vent sur les sapins, et le bruit de leurs pas s'enfonçant lentement dans la neige. La neige recommença à tomber. Il était temps de rentrer. Ce fut un moment qui marquerait leur vie. Cet isolement, ce vide autour d'eux, l'impression d'être en osmose avec la nature. Puis après un certain temps, ils revinrent au chalet. L'air était toujours nauséabond et pestilentiel. La neige cessa enfin, Mustang claqua des doigts. Les charognes flambèrent, et le vent envoya leurs cendres à travers le paysage. Pendant ce temps, Edward fit une transmutation. Il joignit ses mains, et les posa sur le « sarcophage temporaire ». Ils avaient débarrassé l'endroit de ces hybrides. Ils se jetèrent un bref regard et pénétrèrent dans la maison de bois. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Havoc et Hugues leurs jetèrent des regards interrogateurs. Edward s'apprêta à parler, mais son supérieur lui fit signe de se taire à l'aide de sa main et de son bras tendu. Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Mustang s'exprima alors.

**« - C'est fini. Nous rentrerons quand vous serez guéris »**

C'était tout, et il partit. Les autres le regardèrent partir avec surprise, seul Ed ne sembla pas trop étonné. Il leur donna quand même quelques détails supplémentaires, mais ne précisa pas la partie un peu plus « intime ». Ensuite, il leur souhaita une bonne nuit, et monta à son tour. Il enleva ses vêtements, prit rapidement une douche et alla enfin se coucher dans le chambre voisine de celle du Colonel. Pour s'endormir, profondément.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Les deux militaires alités étaient maintenant guéris. C'était le jour du départ. Les quatre soldats avaient rassemblé toutes leurs affaires. Ils devaient partir dans la soirée. Dans une vingtaine de minutes, ils retourneraient au village de Sinabe, et prendraient leur train là-bas. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps, le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles, et l'Etoile du Nord semblait briller de mille feux. Ed avait déjà rangé tous ses bagages, et ils décida de prendre l'air une dernière fois, avant d'être enfermé un long moment dans le train. Les autres achevaient leurs derniers préparatifs. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, pourtant il devait prendre une décision. Sa relation ambiguë avec Mustang devait cesser et immédiatement. Il devait lui dire immédiatement.

Facile à dire, difficile à faire. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il appelait lui-même des « sentiments inutiles », il se perdit dans le ciel étoilé quelques instants. Il avait entendu parler d'un phénomène appelé les lumières du Nord, ou encore l'aurore Boréale. Il s'agissait d'un phénomène lié aux particules solaires, qui faisaient apparaître des arcs lumineux dans le ciel. Encore de la science. Mais il n'avait pas pu les voir. Il ne verrait plus jamais l'aube dans cette région. Une lueur de tristesse brilla dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas près de revenir ici. Il se promit simplement qu'il reviendrait ici, rien que pour les voir. Seul. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ceci, il sentit une main agripper son bras et l'entraîner à l'écart. Par pur réflexe d'autoprotection, il retira vivement son bras afin d'être débarrassé de cette présence gênante. Mustang l'avait entraîné dans un endroit un peu reculé, à côté des sapins.

**« - Fullmetal, je dois te parler. **dit-il simplement.

**- Ecoutez, **il recommença à le vouvoyer. **Tout ceci me dépasse et … je veux arrêter. **Edward tourna la tête à droite afin d'éviter d'avoir à se retrouver face à face avec son supérieur.

- **C'est tout vu. C'est terminé. Toute relation autre que celle que nous avions avant cette mission doit cesser. Je suis assez clair ?**

Ed acquiesça. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait voulu, malgré ce pincement au ventre, il avait obtenu ce qu'il avait désiré.

**- Je suis de votre avis, pour une fois. **ajouta le plus jeune, le regard ailleurs.

- **J'ai joué avec le feu, j'ai été trop loin je le reconnais, et ça n'arrivera plus**.

Mustang se garda bien de le dire, mais il savait que si cette histoire venait à sortir de ce cadre, il pourrait dire adieu à ce qu'il avait si chèrement construit. Son ambition, sa réputation, sa vie. Et puis il était un homme à femmes et non un inverti. Il y avait seulement cette attirance physique et mentale envers l'alchimiste d'acier. Il apprendrait à s'en défaire, à se maîtriser comme il le faisait si bien habituellement. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

**Je compte simplement sur ta discrétion, Fullmetal. **Il réfléchit.

**- Non mais vous me prenez pour qui Colonel ? Je sais très bien ce que nous risquons, je ne suis pas un imbécile.** Il soupira**. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. **

Ed s'apprêta à partir, plus décidé que jamais. Pourtant Mustang savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Tout ceci serait provisoire. Malgré les apparences, Ed le savait aussi bien que lui. L'alchimiste de Flammes devait le dégoûter. L'écoeurer à un point de non retour, pour l'oublier, le sortir de ses pensées et ne pas lui donner de fausses espérances. Lui montrer sa vraie nature, son vrai visage. Il fallait le blesser si profondément que la plaie ne cicatriserait pas de sitôt. Comme après un marquage au fer rouge. Mustang savait que ce serait dur. Pourrait-il encore seulement se regarder dans une glace, après ce qu'il était encore capable de faire ? Oui il le ferait. Il le fallait. Résigné, il prépara ce qu'il allait dire. Edward commença à lui tourner le dos et fit quelques pas pour partir, mais la voix du haut gradé le rappela.

**- Je peux le croire, en effet. **Ed stoppa sa marche aussitôt. Interpellé. **Qui donc serait aussi stupide que toi ? Assez idiot pour avoir tenté une transmutation humaine alors que même les plus grands n'ont jamais réussi. Toi Edward, ****Toi****. **

Le ton commençait à monter sérieusement. Mustang possédait une lueur de démence dans les yeux, précisément à cet instant. Il fallait frapper fort. Le non retour. Edward se retourna, interdit. Les yeux écarquillés comme jamais. L'iris condensée et les pupilles dilatées de stupeur. Il avait osé. Il commença à trembler.

**- Vous n'êtes qu'un, … qu'un … **Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Pas de mots assez puissants. Il serra les poings, et sa main de chair lui fit mal. Il s'infligeait ce qu'il aurait souhaité faire subir à l'alchimiste.

**- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Ed, tu n'étais qu'une erreur. Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir cédé à mes avances, tu ne seras pas non plus le dernier. **Il regarda le plus jeune dans les yeux en disant cela.

**Les femmes, ce n'est pas ce qui manque à Central. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit **_**d'aventures**_**. Elles se jettent dans mes bras. **Il reprit son souffle. **Au fond, tu as résisté, Ed assez longtemps même, et puis tu as craqué. Finalement, **_**tu es comme elles, **_**Edward**_**.**_

Encore une fois, Mustang regretta ce venin qui sortirent de sa bouche. Ce n'était plus du dégoût qu'il allait lui inspirer, mais des envies de meurtre. Bon dieu qu'il était tordu, il arrivait encore à se surprendre lui-même, malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu faire. Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour. Résigné, il fit face au brun ténébreux, lui-même dans l'ombre. _Lui faire payer. _

**- Ignoble salaud ! **Il n'avait pas pu trouver plus fort pour exprimer son dégoût.

Il se rua sur le FlameAlchemist, prêt à frapper. Mais l'autre s'y était attendu. Il lui attrapa les bras, l'immobilisant littéralement. Ed fronça les sourcils, méprisant, la haine lisible dans ses yeux. Des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Il était magnifique dans cet état, pensa Mustang. Mais il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Une faiblesse. C'était tellement rare chez Edward Elric. _En profiter._

**- Tout ce que tu fais est parfaitement prévisible Edward. Tu le sais pourtant. » **

Lorsqu'il entendit cela, Ed repensa à son maître, à son père. Oui, il avait l'impression que maintenant il le traitait comme un enfant. Comme son père aurait pu le faire. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Personne ne l'avait jamais contrôlé. Il s'était toujours pris en main, seul. Bon dieu qu'il haïssait encore plus Mustang maintenant. Finalement, après une immobilisation de quelques minutes, la colère d'Edward retomba. Il regarda l'alchimiste de Flammes avec dégoût. Celui-ci le relâcha, et simplement, avant de partir, le blond lui lança un dernier regard, lourd de mépris.

Ils retournèrent au chalet, Hugues annonçant le départ. Ils prirent tous les quatre la direction de Sinabe, Ed aux côtés de Maes Hugues . Arrivés dans la village, et traînant leurs bagages dans le froid, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt. Le train arrivant enfin, ils se répartirent sur les sièges. Mustang et Ed tous les deux s'étant rués sur les places à côté des vitres. Il s'empressèrent tous les deux de s'éviter du regard. Ainsi l'ambiance entre les deux était encore « au rendez vous ». Havoc installa les bagages et se plaça aux côtés de Mustang. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, profitant bien de ce repos mérité. Hugues n'eut d'autre choix que de se placer près du blond. Ed regarda le paysage défiler. Le train venait de démarrer et ces bons moments en général étaient déjà derrière lui. Personne ne décrocha un mot. Mustang affichait seulement un visage profondément contrarié et exaspéré. Le genre de tête qui indiquait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger. Pourtant Hugues, pour qui ce silence commençait à peser, tenta une approche.

**« - Il y a un problème, Roy ?**

Mustang tourna la tête, sourcils froncés. Des tics nerveux aux coins de la bouche et des yeux. Il regarda longuement son ami, mais répondit quand même.

**- Non. **Et il se rappuya contre le carreau.

**- Roy. **Recommença Maes Hugues **Je sais bien quand tu es …**

**- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! » **cria l'alchimiste, profondément irrité.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé d'énervement. Alors que son interlocuteur n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il se rassit. Sa fierté l'empêchant d'ajouter quoi que se soit. Hugues se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Ce fut les seules paroles échangées pendant la première journée de voyage.. Ils arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard, en soirée. Les quatre soldats descendirent du train et chacun reprit le chemin de là où ils allaient dormir.

Ed prit le chemin de son appartement, seul. La pluie tomba sur Central, comme souvent. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il n'avait même pas dit au revoir aux autres. Il était énervé aussi, il devait l'admettre. Il ouvrit donc la porte de son appartement alluma la lumière de l'endroit. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de revenir, après une absence de quelques semaines. Il était aux alentours de 23 heures. Il se dit qu'Al devait probablement dormir. Mais avant même d'aller vérifier, il tomba sur une lettre, posée sur la table de la cuisine.

_Cher Ed,_

_Ne sachant pas quand j'allais te revoir, je te laisse ce mot pour te dire que je suis à Rizembool. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage, et que tes rapports avec le Colonel ne sont pas pires qu'en partant. Appelle-moi bientôt. Je suis pressé de te revoir._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Al._

_« Tu ne saurais pas si bien dire, Al »,_ pensa Ed,lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture_. _Enfin..., son jeune frère commençait à lui manquer. Il l'appellerait demain. Maintenant, il était l'heure qu'il aille se coucher, après une douche bien chaude. Il avait un jour de congé demain. Il aurait tout le temps de faire son rapport. Chacun devant faire sa part sur le travail effectué. Il le transmettrait ensuite à la hiérarchie, enfin, à … Roy Mustang. Il passerait probablement au QG le soir. Il savait que Mustang recommençait à travailler demain après-midi. Il pourrait bien lui balancer, son foutu rapport. Contrarié, ce fut une heure plus tard qu'il fut plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

--

Le lendemain matin, Edward eut l'impression de se réveiller avec une enclume sur la tête. Une migraine pour commencer la journée en beauté. Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 11 heures. Il avait plus qu'assez dormi. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche et revint une heure plus tard dans la cuisine, pour se faire à manger. Il se fit des œufs au plat. Après avoir mangé, il appela son jeune frère, qui fut heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Enfin après un certain temps au téléphone, il se pencha sur son rapport. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il était déjà 17h. Il descendit donc au QG, et alla frapper directement au bureau du Colonel sans un sourire. Mustang lui fit signe d'entrer. Il était assis sur son bureau, et ne daigna pas lever la tête, avant que Ed ne lui jette son rapport sur le bureau. Mustang releva la tête, le regard noir. Ed continua.

**« - Colonel, je souhaite repartir en mission le plus vite possible. J'ai entendu dire que la zone de Drachma posait quelques problèmes. Envoyez-moi là-bas. **dit Edward avec volonté. Fronçant les sourcils.

**- Nous verrons. Maintenant dehors Fullmetal, j'ai du travail. **répliqua l'aîné.

En tant normal, Ed aurait rit de cette remarque. Mais ici, il tourna les talons, croisa Hawkeye, lui expliqua au passage que le Colonel dormait sur ses dossiers et rentra chez lui. Mustang resta seul dans son bureau. Seul. Il l'avait perdu. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit trop honteux de son acte. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Ce fut ensuite la visite de son lieutenant qui vint le rappeler à l'ordre. La journée se passa donc ainsi, calmement. Le Colonel ne reçu pas d'autres visites importantes exceptée celle de Hugues, lui proposant d'aller boire un verre après le boulot. Ce qu'il finit par accepter après la profonde insistance de son ami.

Vers 19 heures, Roy Mustang enfila son manteau noir et sortit du Quartier Général. Il fut rejoint aussitôt par Maes Hugues, et il se dirigèrent vers un bar voisin du QG. Il s'installèrent et l'ami de Mustang commanda deux Whisky. L'alchimiste de Flammes, bu son premier verre d'une seule traite, et en commanda un second. Il possédait une lueur de mélancolie et de profonde nostalgie dans le regard. Celle que le lieutenant Colonel connaissait si bien. Le FlameAlchemist décrispa ses traits, et se relâcha enfin. Il ferma les yeux de désespoir. La vie avait vraiment peu de sens. Il se perdit quelques instants entre l'alcool coulant dans sa gorge, le réchauffant, entre la douce chaleur du bar, et la présence rassurante de son ami. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit la main de Hugues sur son épaule.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux oublier aujourd'hui, Roy ?** demanda calmement son si fidèle ami.

**- Ma vie Maes. Gravir les échelons semble plus difficile que prévu. La vie est tellement… **Mustang tourna la tête, emplie de tristesse vers celui à qui il répondait.

- **Arrête Roy, tu vas peut-être récompensé pour avoir mené cette mission à bien si rapidement. C'est ce que tu voulais …**

Hugues lui-même ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propos. Il regarda son verre, désormais vide.

**- Ça n'a rien à voir tu sais. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Tout ça n'a aucun sens. **

Mustang acheva son second verre. Enfila son manteau et partit. Laissant son ami seul. Il savait maintenant où il allait. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre comme ça.

Il devait l'envoyer à Drachma. C'était le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser. De le sortir de ses pensées.

**- Roy ! » **cria Hugues, sorti du bar en trombe.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Mustang était parti. Il prit la direction de l'appartement du Fullmetal. Il savait à peu près où habitait le plus jeune. Encore une fois il pleuvait. Encore une fois il allait apparaître impuissant. Il ne fallait surtout pas, il devait faire face à l'alchimiste d'acier. Se contrôler. Ne pas lui sauter dessus tellement il en était dingue. Dingue de son caractère, de son mental, de cette force qu'il dégageait autour de lui...

Ça allait être plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait, mais il le fallait. Il arriva devant l'appartement. Aucune lumière n'était allumée. Il appela le Fullmetal. Une fenêtre était ouverte pas de réponse. Soudain un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Parti. Il devait déjà être parti. Il était peut-être déjà dans le train. _Cet imbécile _pensa Mustang. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Colonel courut jusqu'à la gare. Il regarda les affichages. Il questionna le vendeur de ticket. Il lui demanda si il avait vu un jeune blond (en donnant davantage de détails), sans donner son nom, prendre la direction de Drachma, récemment.

**« - Vous voulez parler de monsieur Elric ? **Le brun acquiesça. **Tenez, il est juste derrière vous .**

Mustang ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se retourna. L'aîné des Elric se tenait en effet derrière lui. La fenêtre était entrouverte, et ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent. Lorsqu'il aperçut le Colonel, il se mit à sourire. Mustang quand à lui avait les yeux grands ouverts, effaré. Alors c'était fini. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de le faire encore lambiner. Il avait décidément un caractère puissant. Il n'écoutait jamais personne, et n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Le train commença à démarrer…

**- Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu … ? **Le Fullmetal lui coupa la parole.

**- A bientôt Colonel. » **Dans un sourire de vainqueur, il referma la fenêtre et tourna le dos à son supérieur, qui resta sur le quai, désappointé et furieux que le Fullmetal n'ait pas respecté ses ordres. Il était venu pour dominer la situation. L'extrader à Drachma. Mais le plus jeune avait eu une longueur d'avance. Et c'est dans cet esprit que Mustang repartit chez lui. Le Fullmetal tenait sa revanche désormais…

--

--

**--**

Le lendemain matin, le général de brigade , hiérarchie au dessus de Mustang avait laissé un mot à l'attention du major. Lui expliquant que face à la demande pour le moins express du Fullmetal Alchemist et grâce à l'autorisation de l'alchimiste de Flammes. _Autorisation tu parles,_ pensa Mustang. Il avait laissé partir le major Elric en mission à Drachma. Mission dont il n'avait aucune idée de la durée prévue. Cette fois-ci Mustang semblait vaincu. Il ne pouvait absolument pas contrer cet ordre. Il venait de son supérieur. Il devait se plier et ne pas revenir sur sa décision.

…

Le premier mois fût le plus difficile pour Mustang. Il s'était habitué à la présence du garçon pendant leur mission. Il y était plus qu'attaché malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Oh, il était certain qu'il était en vie. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mourir. Il n'avait « pas le temps pour ça ». Quoique il en aurait été capable pensa le major. Il sourit sur son bureau. _Rien que pour me faire de la paperasse supplémentaire._ La vie reprenait son cours, mais l'oubli ne trouvait toujours pas sa place. Pour le bonheur d'Havoc, Mustang n'avait pas accepté de rendez-vous galant depuis un mois et la mission, et par conséquent il n'avait donc plus touché à une demoiselle depuis tout ce temps. Mais ça bien sûr, le sous lieutenant ne le savait pas. Il n'allait pas perdre ses « bonnes habitudes ». En effet, devant son collègue, il acceptait les invitations, mais il annulait au dernier moment, de chez lui. Ayant vraiment autre chose dans la tête.

C'est comme ça que les cinq mois passèrent. Soirées normales, sans nouvelles du jeune Elric. Bon dieu qu'il lui manquait. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il commençait à regretter son geste. Mais il était trop tard. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, puis Fuery entra. Mustang releva la tête. Etonné. Il jeta un coup d'œil suspect au sergent-chef. Attendant ce qu'il allait dire.

**« - Colonel. Le Fullmetal Alchemist vous fait savoir qu'il vous remettra son rapport dans un mois, à son retour. »**

Kain Fuery ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise avec le FlameAlchemist. Aussi, pour toute réponse le brun lui fit merci de la tête. Et le sergent sut qu'il devait prendre congé. Des nouvelles. Il était temps. Après cinq mois d'absence. Il fallait qu'il le voit. Encore un long mois à attendre….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le sixième mois, retour du Fullmetal. Ce jour-là Mustang rentra chez lui comme tous jours après le boulot, mais ce soir en particulier, ce serait différent. Il avait mieux à faire que d'aller s'enfermer à nouveau chez lui. Dans la léthargie qui caractérisait à merveille ses soirées. Ce soir, il irait le voir…Il était 20h, le Fullmetal était sûrement déjà chez lui. L'excitation enflammait Roy Mustang. Tellement de temps. Il était tellement pressé de le voir, qu'il en était brûlant, presque fiévreux. Mustang quitta enfin le QG, priant pour que personne ne le voit dans cet état de stress avancé. En effet, l'endroit était désert, le Colonel parcourut les rues de Central, où il semblait y avoir une absence de vie. A croire qu'il avait choisi sa soirée.

Il se rapprocha peu à peu de la demeure du garçon. Garçon seulement par l'apparence. Il s'arrêta devant l'appartement, personne aux alentours. On aurait cru un cambrioleur prêt à entrer par effraction. De la lumière était visible par les carreaux. Mustang ne vit personne à l'intérieur. Et puis il se lança. Il retint son souffle après tout ce qui s'était déjà passé. Le Nord lui manquait affreusement. Cette mission, qui resterait dans sa mémoire toute sa vie. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'il approcha la porte. Puis il frappa et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit, et le Fullmetal apparût. Il semblait fatigué, éreinté même. De grands cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Il portait également une cicatrice sur le front. Bref, ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais ça Mustang n'en avait que faire. De toutes façons, il ne s'attendait pas à de chaleureuses retrouvailles. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ed, le blond durcit ses traits. Mécontent d'être dérangé à cet heure-ci.

**« - Fullmetal. **

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je suis en congé, et j'aimerais qu'on me foute la paix. **dit-il simplement. Regardant ailleurs.

**- Alors. J'espère que tu n'as pas mis Drachma sans dessus dessous, tel que je te connais. **Ajouta le haut gradé, neutre. Sans énervement dans la voix.

A cette réponse, Edward le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit le plus cynique des sourires. A cette réaction, Mustang se crispa et des tics agitèrent sa commissure des lèvres.

**- Vous êtes revenu faire de l'humour Colonel. Malheureusement, pour vous, vous n'arriverez plus à me provoquer. Surtout après les saloperies que vous m'avez sorti.**

**- Nous y voila. Donc tu es toujours énervé. Tu comptes le rester encore les six mois suivants Fullmetal ? C'est puéril.**

Là-dessus le plus jeune éclata de rire, face à la remarque de son supérieur. Comment pouvait-il débarquer à cette heure-ci chez lui, s'assurer qu'il ait bien tout oublié. Pourquoi n'iraient t-ils pas boire un verre quelque part aussi. _Pathétique_, pensa Ed. Mustang n'apprécia pas ce fou rire. Loin de là. Soudain sans crier gare, il attrapa le Fullmetal par le col, ferma la porte et l'entraîna dans son propre appartement. Là, il plaqua le blond contre un mur et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le plus jeune essaya au début de se dégager.

- **Allez-y Colonel. Vous croyez peut-être que me soumettre à vos désirs sera la bonne façon d'agir. Vous comptez me faire hurler peut-être également ? Vous devez aimer ça aussi.**

Mustang le regarda droit dans les yeux interdit. Ne répondant pas sur le moment, se contentant de maintenir les bras du garçon.

**- Moi je vous d'aller vous faire foutre. Je ne suis pas un objet. Vous avez peut-être cru que j'allais me soumettre. Me laisser empaler comme une putain sans rien dire.**

Mustang le regarda effaré. Il desserra sa prise. C'était loin d'être la bonne méthode, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une pulsion. Il entendit un claquement de mains. Le Fullmetal transmutait, il fallait reculer, rapidement. En effet, son automail était devenu cette même lame, tueuse de chimères.

**- Fullmetal. **Il regarda ailleurs, en disant cela. Il sortit son agenda de rendez-vous galants, et le montra. Pas un seul rendez-vous depuis 1 semaine avant la mission. Donc plus d'un mois. Le Fullmetal le regarda, fort peu convaincu.

**- Deuxièmement, je souhaitais te sortir de ma tête, imbécile. Il fallait frapper fort. J'ai agis comme tel pour que tu réagisses exactement comme actuellement. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Tu es content nabot ? Tu as eu tes explications.**

Le Fullmetal fronça les sourcils. N'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps d'être satisfait ou pas de ces réponses. Mais au moins, elles semblaient honnêtes. Sans prévenir, Mustang entraîna l'alchimiste d'acier dans sa chambre, plus exactement sur le lit. Ed se débattit, mais l'alchimiste de Flammes continua à le maintenir car il savait qu'il trouverait les mots qui le ferait changer d'avis.

**- Finalement, Fullmetal, après mûre réflexion je crois que je t'aime … bien.**

**- Bordel, lâchez-moi ! **cria Edward.

Mustang desserra alors lentement sa prise et un des bras du Fullmetal fut libre. Il frappa. Mustang reçut le coup au niveau de la joue et le sentit passer. Il hurla sur le coup et regarda le Fullmetal, furieux. Celui-ci sourit.

**- Vous voulez de la violence ? Alors allons y. » **

Mustang se jeta alors littéralement sur le blond, et l'embrassa partout sauf au niveau de la bouche. Il lui laissa de profonds suçons encrés dans la chair. Ce qui fit hurler de plaisir le plus jeune. Pendant ce temps, Edward glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Mustang. En effet, son supérieur fut violent. Il arracha presque ses affaires au blond, et dévoila son torse imberbe et finement musclé. Sans aucune douceur dans le geste, il s'allongea complètement sur le corps de notre alchimiste, et l'entoura de ses jambes afin de l'immobiliser. Pendant ce temps, Ed, recevant la douce torture, se tordit de plaisir quand Mustang lui mordit la clavicule. Il releva la tête du brun et plaça son visage face à lui. Il le regarda, il tremblait de désir, était fiévreux et en sueur. De fines gouttelettes glissaient le long de ses tempes.

Soudain, Ed aussi violemment qu'il en avait la force, l'embrassa. Il fermèrent les yeux. Appréciant le contact de leurs lèvres scellées. Aussi violents dans leur toucher buccal. Ils avaient décidé que la douceur ne serait pas au rendez-vous ce soir. Le baiser se brisa. Après de longs échanges, fougueux et une respiration coupée. Mustang se jeta encore plus voracement sur le corps du garçon. Caressant sa peau de ses doigts fins. Enflammant chaque parcelle, chaque toucher apportait toujours un peu plus de plaisir à l'alchimiste national. De son côté Edward appuya la tête de Mustang contre son torse, pour qu'il remplace ses doigts par sa langue. Mais le Colonel n'aimait pas être dominé, même dans ses conditions. Aussi il releva la tête, et descendit le pantalon noir du blond. Une fois cela fait, Ed se plaça à califourchon sur le brun. Déboutonnant sa chemise sous la montée du plaisir. Il arracha presque les boutons tellement il était pressé de passer à la suite. Il fit glisser le pantalon militaire bleu également. Et se rua sur la peau blême désormais accessible de son supérieur.

Aucune cicatrice, comme il avait déjà pu le remarquer. La perfection charnelle sous ses yeux. Il ne leur restait à tout les deux que des caleçons en guise de sous vêtements. Ed se rua donc sur la peau blanche et titilla les tétons à l'aide de sa langue. Mustang poussa un gémissement bestial et incontrôlé. Dieu qu'il en voulait encore. Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure dorée du plus jeune. Ses mains gantées. Il décida d'enlever un de ces gants pour l'occasion. Il maintint la tête du Fullmetal pour lui imposer un rythme de succion. Guidé pour une fois par ses plaisirs. Il se laissa aller complètement. Puis se remit au bout d'un certain temps sur le Fullmetal. Ses jambes toujours entourées autour de celles du jeune homme. Il s'apprêta encore à faire preuve de violence pour faire voir les étoiles à son subordonné. Mais il s'arrêta en mouvement. Il se laissa tomber sur le plus jeune. Ils étaient torse contre torse. Mustang enfouit son visage à côté de celui du blond. Et se reposa quelques instant. Il en avait besoin.

Ils avaient été tellement énergiques quelques minutes auparavant. Il souffla. Ils étaient bien. Corps contre corps. L'un contre l'autre. Comme des aimants, comme des amants. Comme ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux refusé à l'époque. Finalement c'était l'attitude détestable de Mustang qui avait permis un rapprochement aussi spontané. Enfin, ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses. Le FlameAlchemist déjà bien enflammé, abaissa le caleçon de son jeune subordonné. Ed se plaça sur le ventre, contre le lit. La tête dans ses mains. La froideur de l'automail l'excitant davantage. Mustang abaissa également son sous-vêtement. Il était peu sûr de lui ce soir. Et pour cause, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à un homme, et encore moins à un garçon. Mais bien sûr qu'il allait le faire. Il était bien trop fier pour échouer. Ed ferma alors les yeux, attendant la souffrance. Pourtant il s'y connaissait en douleur. Mustang lui caressa le dos, et prépara un doigt de sa main gantée._ Il sait y faire cet enfoiré, _pensa Ed. Il le mit dans sa propre bouche pour l'humidifier. Et doucement, de façon très hésitante. _Heureusement que le Fullmetal ne voyait pas ça, _pensa-t-il. La tête enfermée sous ses bras. Il l'approcha de l'orifice, doucement. Et inséra son index à l'intérieur.

**Ah.. **fut la seule réponse d'Ed. Pour une première approche de l'intimité, le contact était glacial. C'est ce froid et cette intrusion qui firent frémir le plus jeune. Mustang bougea un peu à l'intérieur pour l'habituer un peu. Ed fut très réactif. Il se retourna et regarda la tête de l'alchimiste de Flammes. La situation était presque comique. Mustang ne semblait absolument pas à l'aise, surtout avec le regard du blond, qui lui fit un sourire sadique.

**« - Colonel, vous avez l'air d'avoir un peu de mal. Vous voulez peut-être de l'aide. **s'exclama le plus jeune, heureux de voir son supérieur en mauvaise posture. Celui-ci le fusilla du regard.

**- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça. Et puis, même là, tu es … si petit. »** Cette fois, ce fut le jeune homme qui lui lança un regard noir, et remit sa tête dans ses mains. Mustang continua donc sa tâche, inséra un second doigt, puis un troisième. Là Ed hurla. Mais de douleur pas de plaisir. Le FlameAlchemist approcha doucement son membre de l'orifice déjà bien endolori du plus jeune. Doucement, contrairement à tout à l'heure, il entra lentement, pour réduire la souffrance du Fullmetal. Edward agrippa les draps, et mordit l'oreiller pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. S'en apercevant, Mustang stoppa net le mouvement, le temps qu'Ed reprenne ses esprits. Puis deux minutes plus tard, il recommença à s'enfoncer, et commença à bouger en lui. Ed souffrait toujours, puis de moins en moins. Le brun commença un mouvement de va et viens en lui, et « sa victime » commença à ressentir du plaisir, et il alla même jusqu'à provoquer les mouvements. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre dans un union parfait, le torse de Mustang contre le dos de Ed. Ils gémirent puis crièrent. Ils ressentaient un plaisir dont ils se souviendraient.

La scène dura un certain temps. Tous les deux, fiévreux ivres de plaisir. La fusion était parfaite. Et c'est dans cette position, à l'apogée des sensations, au moment où Ed se laissait complètement aller et que Mustang commençait à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du plus jeune, jusqu'à sa nuque. Qu'un orgasme violent et spontané les secoua violemment. Ils se lâchèrent et se libérèrent dans un râle puissant. Et ce fut là que Mustang s'écroula sur Ed, quelques instants. Pour enfin se retirer, avec regret du jeune corps. Il s'allongèrent tous deux sur le dos, regardant le plafond, satisfaits de leur performance. Commençant à sombrer. La vision d'Ed devint floue. Des mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sous l'épuisement. Mustang ne put en comprendre que certains. **« Emmène moi, … … Lumières Nord »**. Mustang savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il se blottit contre le plus jeune. Pour la première fois. Mais jamais pour la dernière…

**FIN**

_Dernière petite précision. Pour la dernière phrase de Ed, il faut se rappeler du début. Lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il veut absolument retourner voir les Lumières du Nord (Aurores boréales). Il a passé de merveilleux moments dans le Nord avec Mustang. Voila pourquoi il veut retourner les voir, mais avec le Colonel. Pour qu'ils se souviennent tout deux de ces moments d'exception...  
_

_J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu. J'essayerai d'en écrire d'autres un peu plus tard je pense. En tout cas je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps lire ces 10 chapitres. Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragement. Ca fait plus que plaisir à très bientôt._

_Ps : pour illustrer le chapitre, je poste une image sur mon profil. Bye_


End file.
